Wait For Me
by ShannyC1901
Summary: After Graduation Finn joined the army and Rachel left for NYC, both have had a hard time in the past few years, but can they help each other when they're brought back together by the least expected person? M for later chapters.
1. Will You Wait For Me?

So guys, I decided to upload this earlier than planned, :) I hope to have some epic chapter on November 11th :) I hope you guys like this and it won't be too sappy between Finn and Rachel until midway through.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

WAIT FOR ME

Glee Fan-Fiction #8

Military Based – Uploading day October 31st of November 11th 2010

Summary: After graduation Finn joined the army and asked Rachel to wait for him, after his first tour he was scared to find her, now married with a son and still in the army Finn hits a hard time in his life with problems at home, can Rachel help when she turns up again in his life?

Wait For Me- Chapter One: Will You Wait For Me?

Graduation Night 2010 – William McKinley High School

"Can you believe it? We're done here." Mercedes sighed as the group of friends walked down the hallways to the choir room one last time.

"I know right? We're all going our own ways now, next thing you know Finn and Rachel will be married with a hundred kids." Puck laughed as he pushed Artie into the choir room to find Mr. Schuester stood with a confused look on his face.

"What's this I hear about Finn, Rachel and a hundred kids?" he asked looking at Finn and Rachel as Finn's arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders as they talked to one another, sort of like they were in their own little world.

"Oh, nothing Mr. Schue, I'm just making predictions, I'm kind of psychic." Puck replied as everyone laughed and sat down. "Oh! And before you start Mr. S I'd just like to ask the group a question, y'all still in for my bonfire tonight?"

"Yeah, we're all in, but my mom says to just watch what Kurt drinks, a bit too much may make tonight a disaster, like World War II but worse." Finn answered making everyone but Kurt laugh, even Will joined in.

"Okay guys calm down, picking on Kurt is not the only productive thing you can do tonight. Anyways, for my final lecture to you guys…

Finn and Rachel had left the party at eleven to go for a walk together. They were laughing and talking swinging their arms between them as they walked and held hands. Tonight was the start of their last summer before university; they would be making it the best one yet.

"You haven't told me yet Finn, which university have you chosen to attend? I need to know so we can plan when and where to meet up during spring and summer breaks." Rachel said making Finn's heart stop beating; he wasn't going to university or any kind of school after the summer, but he didn't know how to tell her.

"I-I'm not exactly going t-to a university Rach, I-I don't know how to tell you, I mean it's hard because now I don't really want to go but, do you remember how I told you all those stories about me dad? The stories my mom used to tell me?" he replied pulling her closer to his side, scared that she would leave before he had the chance to say what he needed to.

"About how they met and the years they struggled to keep their relationship going? Both romantic and tragic at the same time?"

"Yeah… those ones, I'm asking because I need to know that when I tell you what I'm about to say that you won't leave, that you'll stick with me no matter what my decisions."

"I'll stick with you forever Finn as long as these decisions don't put you at risk, if they do I can't stick around knowing I did nothing to make you stay, that I couldn't convince you to change your mind. I love you more than anything Finn, I can't lose you."

"I can't back out of it now Rach or I would… I joined the army, but I can't lose you to this Rachel, I love you and I promise that when I get home I'll come find you I'll resign after my first tour and you and I can get married I'll come watch you on Broadway and we'll be happy together." Finn stopped and stepped in front of Rachel, his hands taking hers. "Please Rach… stay with me…"

"Finn… the army? You could die, I can't stay knowing that at any moment after days and days of worrying I might get a call from your mom saying you've been killed… Finn I can't."

"Then wait for me… I'll come back and find you, wait for me because I know for a fact, that even though I'm bad with all this love stuff, I know that I'll never love someone like I love you, never."

"I'll wait, but Finn… I can't wait forever you do know that right?"

"I know, I know, but thank you. I love you." He pulled her against his chest and held her tightly, he knew that once he got to fighting in the war that he would put his heart and soul into his job there and getting back to Rachel.

"I love you too."

* * *

Summer had gone by quickly and the group truly had made it one to remember. The second to last week of summer Finn left for training and conditioning before his first tour, when he left Rachel had become a shell of a person and hardly spoke. In the last week of summer she and Kurt moved to New York and rented apartments right next to each other, it seemed impossible but slowly they began to be close friends.

Finn could feel what he knew slipping away from him, like water escaping through his fingers, he missed the normality of home, he missed his mom, he missed Rachel, hell he even missed Burt and Kurt like crazy. He couldn't wait for his service to just be over already so he could go be with Rachel in New York.

Even though both of them wanted to be together life had other plans and the months apart turned into years and the years kept building and they never found each other again.

* * *

November 9th 2022 – Ten Years Later

"Rachel don't go, I might get an evil neighbour! Or worse, an alien from the planet 'Badly Dressed'! You can't go and leave me here alone, I might die!" Kurt exclaimed as he watched Rachel roll her eyes and lift the final box into the back of the minivan before helping Jennifer into the car.

"Kurt, you're being a bit over dramatic don't you think? I'm just getting out of here for a change in scenery, Michael dying really took a lot out of me, I just think that Jen and I need a change, a second chance at a new beginning." She replied as she looked to Kurt as she shut the car door. "And I'm sure your new neighbours will be fine."

"But Rachel! You can't move back to Lima, I need you here, who else will I boss around and criticize? You're like the sister I always wanted but never got, please, please, please, _please_, I'm begging you stay here."

"Kurt, you're visiting in December remember? Calm down and breath, we'll call you when we get there."

"Oh fine! Do I at least get a hug?" Kurt's arms wrapped tightly around Rachel when she stepped forward. "You're still going to call on the eleventh right?"

"I said I would did I not?" Rachel laughed as Kurt tightened his grip on her. "I'm still leaving you know."

"It was worth a try, will you say hey to my dad and Carole at some point when you get the chance?" he asked as he pulled away and Rachel stepped towards the car door.

"Of course I will, now I really have to get going. I'll miss you."  
"I'll miss you too Rach, remember to call me when you get there, I need to know you two are safe."

"Okay Kurt, see you later, be nice to your new neighbours… or at least give it a try."

* * *

Rachel and Jennifer arrived in Lima, Ohio eleven hours later; it hadn't changed since she lived here ten years ago. When she pulled up onto the driveway of the small house she was renting she sighed; she was never supposed to move back here but here she was, as a single mom and no job yet. Tomorrow she was enrolling Jennifer in school and job hunting, then returning to unpack boxes and organize the house. It was eight pm when they had arrived so Rachel sent Jennifer into the house to go watch TV while she unloaded the boxes from the car.

Jennifer was six, Rachel and Michael – Jennifer's father – had met when they were working on a musical together, and they'd gotten married when Jennifer was one. By then Rachel had been waiting for Finn for four years and he had never come, she had told him she wouldn't wait forever and she couldn't when Michael came along she needed someone to love her and he did it well enough, he made her happy. Kurt had occasionally told Rachel about what he'd heard from Finn but Rachel hadn't really listened, she stopped and prayed for Finn's safety every Remembrance Day but that was about it, she'd truly given up on him once Michael came along.

She was on her second trip to the car when another car pulled into the driveway of the house next to hers, she'd hoped for quiet neighbours but it hadn't happened.

"Quinn! Come and help me with this box would you, it isn't light you know, it's freaking heavy and I know I'm strong and all but this just, holy, no way to even describe it." A voice yelled, Rachel almost dropped the box she was holding when she realized she knew the voice; Noah Puckerman. She now lived next to Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray, one of the two was one of the loudest people she'd ever met. She wanted to dig a hole and bury herself in it. "Oh! New neighbours are here, damn I was yelling. Sorry!"

"Puck, shush, if you're going to apologize for being loud go _talk _to them. Don't scare them off."Quinn replied, Rachel knew Quinn and Puck were engaged and lived together, they'd lived together for six years and had been engaged five years, Kurt had told her. Next thing she knew Puck was walking towards her running his hands over his shaved head.

"Hey, I'm sorry for making a bunch of noise; I'm not the quietest person around. You need a hand with that?" he asked before doing a double take when he saw who he was talking to. "Rachel Berry? Well I'll be damned! Quinn! Come over here, you will _never _guess who our new neighbour is, I mean _never_."

"Noah Puckerman there is no need for you to be this loud." Quinn sighed and walked over to where Puck was stood with Rachel. "Rachel? What are you doing here in Lima?"

"New York wasn't all it's cracked up to be after a while, at least not for me. It was just time to get a change in scenery." Rachel replied hugging Quinn quickly, even Puck grinned and picked her up in a crushing hug. Quinn sat and talked with Jennifer for the next two hours while Puck helped Rachel move boxes and everything that needed doing. Moving back to Lima wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, in fact she had the feeling with Puck and Quinn as neighbours she might actually enjoy it.

* * *

"… and tomorrows father son day at school dad and you're not here! You're never here!" Finn sat on his squeaky bunk with his left hand knotted in his short hair and his right hand holding the phone to his ear. He was on the phone with his seven year old son and felt so bad for not being at home and letting him down.

"Ben, son I'm sorry, I can't be there even though I want to be, I'm sorry bud but my job needs me here." He replied as his hand moved quickly to cover the cut on his chest hoping to stop the sting of the wound there.

"And hockey starting soon and you won't be here for that either, dad all my friends' dads are going to be there and you won't be why don't you just quit your job and come be with me and mom? Sometimes I wish I had a different dad!" Finn opened his mouth to reply but when he tried his son had already passed the phone back to his wife.

"Honey, I'm going to have to go, Ben's pretty upset, I'll write to you soon, stay safe okay? I love you." She said with a sigh.

"Okay Laura, I love you too." With that the phone went dead and Finn laid down on the bed and covered his head with the pillow. At first he and Ben had been having a good conversation, Ben had told him about school and football and even about his new friend at school; Jennifer was her name, she was smart and ahead a grade, she was only six, she even played hockey even though her mom wasn't a fan.

Finn hated himself, he'd hurt so many people in the past ten years; he couldn't get the guts to go find Rachel again once his first tour so he didn't leave the army, when he'd met Laura he still didn't quit, they'd gotten married on his one month leave the second time, Benjamin was born nine months later while Finn was overseas. Seven years later he was still in the army, still running from his past. He was always running.

* * *

Okay guys, this is just chapter one I hope to make it one of my best stories yet so please please REVIEW the more reviews I get the quicker I'll update because after tomorrow for chapter two there won't be another update until Wednesday October. 27th :) unless you review then I'll update on Friday or Monday


	2. Never Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

CHAPTER TWO: NEVER ALONE

January 2023

RACHEL

Rachel sat in her office at the high school, the radio quietly playing on a country station. Jennifer was at school and she was at work in a way it gave her a sense of tranquility, let her be alone and think. Let her pray for something she hadn't had in years, hadn't seen, she had hard feelings towards him but she knew he had a life to live, she wanted him to be happy wherever he was now. She prayed for Finn's safety everyday because he was risking his life, no matter how much he'd hurt her, she couldn't bear the thought of him being hurt or worse. What made him worse was when the familiar country song came on the radio, one she hadn't heard since Nationals in 2012. The words filled her mind and she flashed back to her senior year; they were in front of an audience in L.A, hands joined as they sang the duet, smiles on their faces, nothing between them. When they were in love.

*FLASHBACK*

_They stood on opposite sides of the stage as the spotlights hit them and they walked out ready to take center stage together. Finn watched Rachel as she smiled and began singing the words they'd sang a thousand times in the past few months when they rehearsed._

May the angels protect you  
Trouble neglect you  
And heaven accept you when its time to go home  
May you always have plenty  
The glass never empty  
Know in your belly  
You're never alone

_When Rachel stopped singing Finn stood forward and sang the words he felt related to his feelings towards Rachel._

May your tears come from laughing  
You find friends worth having  
As every year passes  
They mean more than gold  
May you win and stay humble  
Smile more than grumble  
And know when you stumble  
You're never alone

_When the two joined hands and sang in harmony the song exploded and Rachel had to fight back tears, Finn's hand tightening around hers._

Never alone  
Never alone  
I'll be in every beat of your heart  
When you face the unknown  
Wherever you fly  
This isn't goodbye  
My love will follow you stay with you  
Baby you're never alone

I have to be honest  
As much as I wanted  
I'm not gonna promise that cold winds won't blow  
So when hard times have found you  
And your fears surround you  
Wrap my love around you  
You're never alone

My love will follow you stay with you  
Baby you're never alone

So when hard times have found you  
And your fears surround you  
Wrap my love around you  
You're never alone

_New Directions took nationals that year the first time in a long time that McKinley High's Glee club had got passed Regionals. _

Rachel hadn't realized she'd sang along with the song, or that she was crying from the memory until it came time to take a breath and her breathing caught in her throat. She reached up and wiped her eyes the pain of her emotions weighing on her.

"Rachel is everything okay?" a familiar, deep voice asked from the door way. She looked up to see who had spoken, there in the door way stood Will Schuester, principal of William McKinley High School now.

"Everything is fine Mr. Schue, just took a few minutes to think is all, my emotions just caught up with me I guess." Rachel replied, a humorless laugh coloring her tone as she wiped her face.

"If you need the rest of the day of Rach you can go home and I'll cover your classes." Rachel taught music and drama at McKinley and was the Co-Arts Administrator beside Will.

"Oh no Sir I'm fine."

"Alright if you say so, I'll be in my office if you need me." Will walked away just as the lunch bell rang and Laura walked into her office with tears streaming down her face. Laura was Ben's mom and she worked as an English teacher at the school, she and Rachel were becoming closer friends, both of them raising their kids alone. The only difference being Laura had a husband who was alive, he was just at war, he was due home in a month and Rachel 'had to meet him' both Ben and Laura had demanded.

"Laura what's wrong?" Rachel questioned putting her papers down and turning the radio down as Laura sat down in the chair on the other side of her desk.

"He's missing in action, Ben's going to be devastated, what if he's dead?" Laura rushed out wiping her face free of the tears she was crying. Rachel didn't know anything about Laura's husband, she didn't even know their last name seen as Laura used her maiden name, all she knew really was he was in the army.

"I'm sure he's fine Laura, from what Ben tells me he's strong enough to fight a whole army on his own, even though that's an exaggeration I'm sure he's strong enough to make it back to camp right?"

"I suppose, but Rachel I have a proposition for you, I'd ask Noah and Quinn but they're just so busy with the adoption going through and planning their wedding, plus I know I can trust you. You can say no if you want."

"What is it?"

"If something were to happen to me, I need to know Ben's safe with someone if his dad doesn't come back. Will you look after him and make sure he's safe if something happens to me?" Laura's question threw Rachel off guard, she'd never expected this but she'd do it, Ben was a good kid and Jennifer's only friend here, even after almost three months.

"Laura are you sure? We've only known each other for a few months. What about your in-laws?" Rachel replied watching Laura shake her head.

"My in-laws aren't exactly what you would call my biggest fans, something about preferring his ex a bit more. I'm asking you as my friend Rachel, to just make sure Ben's safe and loved if something happens to me." Laura said, pleading with Rachel to understand.

"Okay yes, I'll do it, you've got my word." Rachel smiled and hugged Laura when she stood up. Now it was up to Laura to tell Ben of the whole situation.

/

FINN

Finn could feel the blood slowly running down the left side of his face, feel the sting of the wounds all the way down the whole left side of his body. He looked to his right and saw the strange soldier sat beside him as they leant against a building in a ruined deserted town. Finn didn't know this man, what he did know was that this man had also been caught in that explosion. The two of them had gotten away, they'd ran for almost two hours until the pain of their wounds stopped them, they'd gotten lost and were miles away from where they started out that morning.

"My names Allan, Allan Revoy, what's yours?" the stranger asked as he pulled out his first aid kit from his back pack.

"Finn, Finn Hudson." Finn replied as he winced against the pain that seared down his left side, his uniform was stained and soaked with blood and all he could taste was the blood that seeped into his mouth.

"Well Finn you look a lot worse for wear than I do, here clean your cuts and then we'll bandage them up, you'll be scarred most likely." Finn took the wipe Allan held out for him and cleaned his face then worked on his arm, side and leg. Some of the cuts were deep, others only minor scratches, Finn wouldn't doubt it if he did end up scarred. "You got a family back home Finn?"

"Um yeah, a wife and a son, he's seven, Benjamin." Finn answered half heartedly, he would be letting Ben down again, he was supposed to be going home in a month and here he was lost in a stupid, sandy, ruined town. "What about you?"

"A fiancé, we've been together since high school."

"Oh, well I'm sure she's great, I remember I was going to marry my high school sweetheart, didn't quite happen."

"Well what went wrong with that plan?"

"I came to fight in the war and be a hero, and never went back to find her, I was scared she'd met another man."

"I'm sorry to hear that, what was she like?"

"Loud, slightly controlling, a big heart, she was going to New York to be on Broadway the last time I saw her. I don't know she was mostly everything I wasn't, we both sang though. Her name was Rachel, I loved her, I think maybe I still do but I love my wife."

"What's your wife like?"

"Laura? She's a teacher, we met when we were nineteen, got married like a year later. Then my son was born on my third tour. Laura's quiet, stubborn, kind, everything I needed to settle down I suppose, but I still never quit the army."

"She sounds great, but wait you sang?"

"Sang, sing, I still sing, I was in my high school's glee club, that's how I met Rachel."

"Wow that's pretty sweet." Allan smiled and began looking through his back pack to pull out food and water. "How much food and water do you have Finn?"

"About as much as you, so we have enough for a week, how long do you think we'll be out here away from our camps?" Finn replied as he finished bandaging his leg and moved onto his head.

"Well to put it simply, we're kind of lost, I'd say a lot longer than a week. Not to be a downer but we might starve before we get back to camp."

"So much for going home in a few weeks. Ben's going to be pissed." Finn sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back against the building.

/

RACHEL

February 5th 2023

"Okay you two ready I'm gonna rush you, I'm gonna get the ball and you're going to lose." Puck said as Ben and Jennifer got ready to run at him with the football. It was cold out and all three of them were in coats, hats and gloves, it was Ben's 8th birthday and Puck was trying to distract him from the fact that his dad wasn't there. "Okay go on tackle me if you can." The kids laughed and ran at him, Ben with the ball tucked under his right arm and Jennifer lunging at Puck's legs. "Oh and they got me, I lost, the pain of losing to children."

"I don't think he grew up since high school." Rachel commented as she sat with Laura and Quinn.

"I didn't expect him to." Quinn laughed as she watched her fiancé stand up and lift both kids over his shoulders and ran around with them pounding their fists against his back.

Half an hour later the six of them were sat in the living room with a small pile of gifts in front of Ben but instead of opening them he stood up and went to the window, he'd done this three times already that day, and he did it every day waiting for Finn to get back.

"He's not here yet, Dad said he'd be here for my birthday." He sighed moving away from the window and sitting next to Puck.

"Ben, honey we went over this, they don't know where Dad is." Laura said at a loss of words, Ben wanted his dad home more than anything else and it had been a month since he went missing.

"He's probably fighting off a whole army of enemies just to get back here for cake Ben." Puck said with a small smile as he nudged Ben slightly.

"Yeah you're right uncle Puck, mom Dad's gonna be home soon you just watch."

"I hope you're right Ben, but come on, open your gifts." Laura looked to Rachel who was sat quietly, Rachel didn't know what to say, Jennifer's dad wasn't coming back so Jen had no hope, Ben had an expression on his face every time someone mentioned his dad. Rachel just prayed that where ever Ben's dad was he was safe.

/

FINN

February 5th 2023

The sand whirled around the two men as they walked across the desert both of them were thirsty, it had been a month and they had split the food so it lasted them longer, but that meant smaller and fewer meals and it was catching up on them. Finn was still in pain from his wounds and he was losing weight, but those were the least of his worries, today was Ben's 8th birthday and he was no where to be seen, once again he'd let his son down.

"… I'll be in every beat of your heart when you face the unknown." Allan's voice sang quietly as they walked along, he was out of tune and totally off key but that wasn't what made Finn's heart race.

"What are you singing?"

"Oh! Do you not like country or something? I can stop if it's bugging you."

"No, no, I like country, but what are you singing?"

"Never Alone by-"

"Lady Antebellum."

"You know them?"

"Yeah, I know the song too, all too well." Finn said, memories hitting him like a bomb; Rachel's voice singing that song, the way it felt when they held hands, the way her eyes sparkled with tears when they had sang the song on the way to the air port when he left for the first time.

"It's a good song."

"Yeah it is."

"Can you believe it's been a month?"

"Not really, I can't believe most things though right now, maybe because I keep seeing camels with coke signs on them and carts behind them full of ice and coca cola." Finn said longingly as Allan laughed.

"I know what you mean, like half an hour ago I thought I saw an ice cream van. I could really go for an ice cream right about now." The two of them laughed for a while they escaped the fear and nerves they had and actually had a good time. It hadn't lasted long because that one month turned into two, and two into three and the days drug on and on. It finally came to the spot where all they had left was two litres of water and no food, it seemed that they would die before they got back to camp.

The one thing on Finn's mind was his family, his wife, his son, hell the regret that he never went and found Rachel, if he died he wanted to at least say one last thing to each of them. Seemed maybe that wouldn't happen if they were to starve and die here. But Finn was determined to make it back, somehow.


	3. The Unexpected

Hey guys, okay so I forgot an authors note on the last chapter, the song used was "Never Alone" by Lady Antebellum, I strongly suggest you go and listen to it afterwards or before, or whatever you want. I'm getting good response for this story so I'm updating today for you :)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

CHAPTER THREE : THE UNEXPECTED 

When Rachel had agreed to take care of Benn if anything happened to Laura she hadn't expected to actually have to take on the job in the near future. But that day came on May 30th.

Will ran down the hallway to Rachel's office, he was out of breath and rushing to say something when he got there. He burst through the door almost tripping but knowing Rachel needed to hear the news he had.

"Mr. Schue are you okay?" she asked warily, putting her pen down and looking at Will as if he'd gone insane.

"I'm fine Rachel, but you need to go and pick Benjamin up from school, its Laura, she got into an accident on the way from the dentist." Will rushed out, his words sending into overdrive; she quickly packed up her things, grabbed her cell phone and car keys. "I've got your class covered for the afternoon."

Ben sat quietly in the back seat with Jennifer holding his hand as Rachel raced to the hospital. When they got there the three of them sat in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor, it was almost two hours later when the doctor came out.

"Ms. Johnson, can I speak with you please?" the doctor asked Rachel, she squeezed Ben's hand and walked over to the doctor.

"Is she going to be okay? Her son over there sort of doesn't have anyone else, he has me worst case scenario but surely she's okay right?" Rachel said looking at the doctor who shuffled, slightly uncomfortable.

Well she was hit head on, we have her on life support in critical condition. Ms. Johnson, I hate to put it like this but in all honesty it's highly unlikely she'll make it until morning. I think it would be best for you to maybe prepare her son for the worst, it doesn't look too good. Take him in now to say goodbye."

"Okay thank you." Rachel sighed and her breathing was haggard as she felt a tear stinging at her eye as she looked at Ben and Jennifer.

"What did he say, mom's going to be okay right?" Ben asked quietly looking at Rachel and for the first time she noticed something about Ben's face, his eyes, she knew them, but they weren't Laura's, but then again they couldn't be the eyes of who she thought either.

"I'm sorry Ben, but it doesn't look good… The doctor said… well the doctor said we should probably all go say goodbye…" Rachel said quietly, she'd done this speech before with Jennifer, but Jennifer was five then and not quite old enough to understand.

"So… she's going to die? She promised me nothing would happen to her or dad… are they sure?"

"Ben honey, I know, but sometimes promises are hard to keep, even if you want to make them happen times come when you can't, no matter how hard you try to."

"Well can you call Uncle Puck, I want him to come with us too."

"I'll call them before we go in."

Ben nodded, he didn't speak, didn't cry, but he sat with Jennifer and she talked to him quietly while Rachel went into the lobby and called Puck's cell phone. It rang for almost a minute before he picked it up.

"Well hello neighbour, how may I help you this fine afternoon?" his voice said on the other end, normally Rachel may have laughed but right now nothing at all was funny.

"Noah, you and Quinn need to come to the hospital, Laura was in an accident and Ben wants you here, the doctor says chances are she won't make it to the morning." Rachel sighed and knotted her hand in her hair, a habit she'd picked up from Michael.

"You're shitting me Berry. There ain't no way Laura's on the way out."

"Puckerman watch your mouth and would I lie about something this serious? Ben needs a male figure around here at the moment, his dad's lost at war and his mom's dying, grow up and help me here."

"You got it Rachel, we'll be there in fifteen minutes."

Rachel hung up the phone and turned to walk back towards the waiting room. She had to admit, Puck had grown up a lot since the last time she'd seen him, he was great with Ben and Jennifer and he wasn't as stupid so he was in her good books. She looked at the two kids sat on the vinyl sofa and her chest ached, Ben was losing his mom by the minute, his dad was lost at war, he had no one, Jennifer had lost her father but at least Rachel was still around for her.

Puck and Quinn arrived on time fifteen minutes later and Quinn stayed with Jennifer when Puck and Rachel took Ben in. Laura was unconscious when they went in, Puck shot Rachel a worried look as he hoisted Ben up to stand on the bed frame so he was higher up.

"Ben it's time to say goodbye now, you can stay and talk to mom for a bit if you want." Puck said quietly as Rachel sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the bed. Ben shook his head and turned, his arms wrapped tightly around Puck's neck.

"I don't know what to say to her." He mumbled into his chest, Puck wrapped an arm around Ben and looked at Rachel, his eyebrows raised.

"Rachel, I think it's too hard on him, don't you?"

"It looks that way, Ben why don't you just say goodbye and that you love her, then we can go." Rachel said sadly, her eyes stinging as she watched Ben turn around and lean over to whisper in Laura's ear for a minute before pulling away and kissing her cheek before getting down.

"Okay kiddo, are you sure you don't have anything else to say? We don't have another chance to come and talk." Puck commented as he rested his hand on Ben's shoulder and walked to the door with him.

"I'm sure."

The three of them walked back out into the hallway and met back up with Quinn and Jennifer. It was a long day and when Puck told Rachel he and Quinn would take the kids to her place and stay with them until she got home she agreed quickly before going to talk to Laura one last time. She stayed for an hour talking and stayed when they pulled the plug.

Laura was buried a week later and the church was full, Rachel hadn't noticed the two people in the back of the church who she'd only talked to once since she arrived here; Carole and Burt. Kurt had tried pointing them out but Rachel was too busy trying to calm Ben down and look after Jennifer.

After that the days slowly turned into weeks and before they knew it June was over and July was welcomed, with the kids first baseball game, Kurt being the number one fan he was along with Puck decided to make t-shirts and drink a beer or two before they went, Rachel had flat out told them how disappointed she was with them. But they weren't bad as they watched the kids bat and run, they cheered and whistled when it was appropriate and then sat down an "behaved".

"You know, I miss baseball, I may join the mens team again." Puck commented as he watched Ben step up to the plate.

"You're too competitive, you got kicked out because you hit the umpire." Quinn laughed from beside him, Kurt and Rachel laughed and shook their heads, it was just a minor offence to Puck.

"Okay shut up now." He said making their laughter grow slightly. "I said shut up. It's not that hard you know."

"Says Noah Puckerman, one of the loudest, most arrogant people to walk this earth." Kurt replied from Rachel's right. Suddenly every single noise that surrounded the baseball pitch stopped and it caused the group to look up to the spot where everyone was looking. "No way in hell."

"That can't be." Quinn mumbled as all of their gazes locked on a tall, thin man in uniform, an army uniform none the less. Kurt and Puck stood up and stopped as if to get a better view, but they didn't really need to, Ben's exclamation was the answer they needed.

"Dad!" his bat hit the ground as he ran across the field to where the soldier was stood. The mans bags dropped to the floor as he picked Ben up into a tight hug. Rachel and Quinn stood up along with Kurt and Puck and followed them out of the bleachers. Quinn's arm on Rachel's shoulder the whole time.

Finn's arms wrapped around his sons body and he ignored the pain in his side, he was home. He and Allan had made it back to base and had gotten treated and fixed up, Finn had the worst of it then to make it harder he got a note saying his wife had passed away. And as he hugged Ben tightly to him he held his tears in, he wouldn't think about the bad right now, later tonight he would when he was at home with his son but right now he couldn't.

"Dad I missed you." Ben mumbled into his shoulder.

"I missed you to Ben, so much." He replied with a small smile. Ben pulled away and pushed Finn's helmet back slightly to see the scars that lined the left side of his face.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you later, don't you have a game to finish?" Finn asked setting Ben back down on the ground as he looked up to see Kurt and Puck walking towards him. He took a deep breath as he shook Puck's hand and hugged Kurt. "Thank for looking after him for me."

"Oh I didn't do it alone. You have someone else to thank. If she'll listen that is." Kurt said when he pulled away from his brother. Finn didn't think on it too much as Quinn pushed Puck aside and ran to hug Finn.

"Thank God you're safe." She sighed as she stepped back to where she was before and turned to walk back to the bleachers with a woman a little shorter than herself, with dark hair, it didn't take Finn thirty seconds to figure out who she was; Rachel. Ben ran after the two of them to go back to his batting plate. But the game didn't continue straight away, the crowd all stood and clapped for Finn, but he couldn't see them, his mind was focused on something else, but she was already grabbing her purse and talking to Puck who had ran after the two of them to tell her he'd bring the kids home.

"Wait… no, no, no, wait. Rachel!" Finn called out as her form turned the corner towards where all the cars were parked, it took him a moment but he dropped his bags again and ran after her. "Rachel please! Wait!"

"I don't want to hear it Finn. I don't mind that I didn't know Ben was your kid, he's a good kid, but I do not want to hear a word from you right now. In fact you know what? I don't want to hear a word from you ever, after that "promise" was broken I couldn't care less. So you listen to me and don't come near me." Rachel said as she unlocked her car and got in slamming the door.

"Let me explain! You don't have to say a word but just hear me out."

"Don't want to hear your excuses Finn. I waited for you but you know what? I waited far too long and for a stupid reason too. I don't want to listen to you, but you know what? I'll make sure I'm not in the house when you come and see Ben, because in case you didn't know, I'm looking after Ben now and he lives at my place. I won't be there when you come to see him." She shook her head and drove out of the parking lot leaving Finn stood watching her car drive away. So this is what it felt like. Oh she had a right to be pissed at him, he felt like a bastard he really did. To say the least he didn't feel like a hero.

"I lost my wife, I lost any chance with Rachel a long time ago, my kid both loves and hates me. My oh my Hudson, you've done well for yourself haven't you." He mumbled to himself as he walked back to the bleachers and grabbed his bags and went to sit with Puck, Kurt and Quinn, his eyes trained on Ben. This was the first day of Hell, or the 7th month of it but still. Finn was spiralling and it was confusing him. How on earth would he fix this mess, it's back to the letter box for me, he thought.

* * *

Okkay so theres chapter three, I hope it was good, there was no rough draft no nothign for it so I basically winged it. Now, I'm sort of busy this up comming week so there may not be any updates until the first monday of November. I have a SADD conference next weekend and my weeks booked, and this weekend? well this weekend is just hell on wheels. :P

Please remember to review because basically the more reviews the quicker I make time to upload :)


	4. An Explanation

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

CHAPTER FOUR: An Explanation

Rachel sat on the couch in her living room, she was confused, her head was buzzing with questions; why hadn't anyone told her that Finn was Ben's father? Why hadn't Kurt said anything? Why didn't she care that no one had told her? She saw him today and she couldn't deny that her heart skipped a beat, and she knew that feeling, she didn't want to feel that feeling, not towards Finn Hudson.

"Rachel I have your daughter! We are home, please send all donations to my bar fund or to any charity you feel is worthy. Oh and Hummel's here too." Puck's voice sounded from the hallway.

"I'm in the living room, where's Ben?" Rachel questioned as Jennifer came and sat with her.

"Quinn took him and his dad to see Laura." Jennifer answered as she put the TV on and moved over so Kurt could sit between her and Rachel as Puck went to the kitchen. Kurt sighed and rested his hand on Rachel's knee with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry I never said anything, I had years to do something." He said quietly as she shook her head with a small smile.

"It's okay Kurt, we can talk about it later okay?" He gave her a quick nod and stood up to go find Puck digging in the fridge.

"Don't touch me Kurt, I'm hungry, it's not a sin." Puck's voice said causing Rachel to roll her eyes.

"Jen did Quinn say how long they'd be?" when she heard an argument about the last granola bar start.

"Around seven, they're going for pizza."

"Okay then. Noah are you staying for dinner?" Rachel questioned as she stood up and moved towards the kitchen.

"I can stay? Really? You know for a second I thought you forgot I was a man and males can't cook for themselves." Puck laughed as Kurt rolled his eyes and slapped Puck on the back of the head.

"I'm a man, I can cook." He said as he helped Rachel get things ready to make dinner.

"You know what? Ignore I said anything, Rachel I would love to stay for dinner."

* * *

"So what's your plan now?" Quinn asked as she and Finn watched Ben talk to Laura quietly. Finn looked at her quickly and shrugged as he tried to hide the scars on his face.

"I don't know, I'm not going back after that scare that's for sure, I suppose I get used to being home, find a job then have Ben move back in with me." Finn answered with a shrug, to be honest he was still trying to figure out his plan for that night.

"The news was all over you and the other soldier going missing. Is he okay?"

"Allan? He's fine he and his wife are getting married in a month, he figured it was time to tie the knot after a close call like ours. Have you ever thought about what you'd say to your loved ones if you knew you'd never see tomorrow?"

"I have once or twice, I've never really thought about it too long because 'lets get a flight to Vegas and go see Elvis before I die' pretty much sums it up."

"That's a pretty good answer."

"Well why do you ask?" Quinn looked up at Finn's face, it wasn't hard to notice the seven deep scars that lined the left side of his face, but she ignored them. He frowned and sighed before answering, as if he were thinking of something to say.

"I don't know it's just for six months I thought about that every day, I didn't expect to come home and not have a wife is just the thing that makes me think about it now, if something were to happen to me tomorrow I have no idea what I'd do today to make it okay."

"It's just something that you can't plan really Finn, if you were to disappear tomorrow what would you do? In all honesty not many people would have an answer for you. I know if you asked Puck his answer would involve a bed, a girl and a six pack you know?"

"I suppose."

"Okay Ben come on lets go get dinner and get you back to Rachel's you have school tomorrow." Quinn said watching as Ben stood up and took Finn's hand as if to say 'come on follow me'.

* * *

Finn watched Ben as he spoke to Quinn in between mouthfuls of pizza. He stayed out of their conversations, not sure what to say and not wanting to say the wrong thing. Tonight he would clear his mind and make a plan, a plan to change his regrets, to fix the things he'd broken in the past decade. When it came time to go home for the night Finn said goodbye to Ben as Quinn started the car. Finn grabbed his bags out of the trunk of the car and slung them on his back.

"Dad are you not coming with us?" Ben asked quietly as Finn gave him a quick hug again before standing back on the sidewalk.

"No not tonight Ben, I have things to do, I'll call Uncle Kurt tomorrow and make plans to come see you okay?"

"Why don't you just come over I'm sure Rachel wouldn't mind."

"Oh Rachel would mind, but you make sure you're nice to her and listen okay? I'll come see you tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"I promise, now go on you get home and have fun at school tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too Dad." Finn watched as Ben closed the car door and Quinn drove away. Finn shook his head and walked down the sidewalk to a place where he didn't think he'd ever go.

The church stood with dim lights outside, Finn had been to church once and that was for his mom and Burt's wedding when he was eighteen. He opened the door and walked in, it was empty, not a soul in sight as he walked to the second row of pews. Sitting down he sighed, he didn't know what he was going here but maybe somehow in a strange way he thought he'd find an answer here. Leaning forward he clasped his hands together, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm stupid, I really am. But God if you can hear me… if you're there, I just need someone to listen, I have things to say and no one to say it to, somehow I think that Kurt would just stand against me, and then Ben's too young. But needless to say, I messed up my life quite a bit haven't I? I mean I did something right to have had Laura and to have Ben but what about everything else? I mean it's not as if I'm a bad person am I? Or maybe I am, you know breaking my promise to Rachel, but because I did she has her daughter right?" Finn shook his head and closed his eyes tighter hoping now that somehow he could make everything better. "Is it a bad thing too that I joined the army? I thought it would make me a hero but thinking about it know I've killed people God, hero's don't kill people right? They help people. Does it make sense for me to doubt myself? To me it seems the only way the world makes sense now. Anyways, thanks for listening if you did, I needed that… I suppose I'll see you around then."

Finn shook his head, he thought he sounded like an idiot as he stood up with his bags and walked back to his house. He walked in and the house was cold and dark, everything was in its place and the place was clean, it just seemed less of a home and more of a shed. Not giving a second thought to anything he went upstairs to changed out of his uniform and unpack his bags.

The last thing he pulled out of his bag was a dirty steel box, he set it down on the bed and got changed into jeans and a t-shirt before he went to pick it back up again. He walked downstairs into the kitchen and sat at the table, opening the box he emptied the contents onto the table. There on the table lay one hundred and twenty five letters, each with the same day but of a different month and they worked up until this year the last one the week before the bomb explosion. All with the same address; Miss. Rachel Berry at the start and New York at the very end. None of them had ever been sent.

* * *

Rachel walked downstairs and into the living room where Kurt was sat with a fashion magazine, she'd just put Ben and Jennifer to bed. Kurt looked up and put his magazine down before turning to her with a soft smile.

"I should explain. Will you sit and listen for a few minutes? Just so I can tell you something before you yell at me for keeping a secret as big as this for years." He said as Rachel came and sat on the sofa beside him.

"I'm not going to yell at you Kurt, I'm not mad that you didn't tell me."

"Okay well anyways, I'm never said anything because I knew it would hurt you to hear about him, whenever I mentioned his name you looked as if someone stabbed you, even with Mike around and you and I both know that. Now this may sound like I'm taking his side but he's on his own on this because he hurt you too much for me to even side with him. But when he came home for his first leave he was excited you know, he'd see you again but then a rumour was going around town here that you were engaged and well Finn was already scared you'd met someone else and hearing that? It ruined him he met Laura halfway through his leave then he went back to fight, he never told Mom this but he secretly hoped he'd end up shot and dead." Kurt sighed and took a sip of the wine he had sat beside him as Rachel looked around the room. "I used to say well it looks like someone's watching over you, praying that you don't die, he never listened to me of course but he made it through ten years of that war, and I warned him earlier before I came home that it'd take a lot of work on his part to get you to listen to him."

"Yeah well he's got a long road ahead of him if he thinks I'll listen anytime soon."

"Oh you don't have to say that twice, look you know I'm here with you one hundred percent, and hell even your annoying neighbours are. Don't forget that Tina, Artie and Mercedes will be here in two weeks too. I'm going to go to bed, you probably should too, it's been a long day."

The two of them headed to their rooms, Rachel had work in the morning and she was tired but for some reason she just couldn't sleep. Was it the fact that Finn was back? The fact that maybe he had a reason for not coming back for her when he said he would? Was it the thought that in her mind everything was all Finn's fault? All of her conclusions led to Finn and she didn't want them to, she didn't want him mixing back in with her life, the only way that would happen would be Ben's stories of his dad around the dinner table.

Finn Hudson was her past she would try at all costs to make sure he wasn't a part of her future.

* * *

Alrighty guys so this is the chapter to make up for me not having a chance in the upcoming week to update, I hope it's a good one, and just remember I love reviews and hearing your ideas for chapters, songs, stories whatever, if you have me on Facebook I'm always happy to talk if you want to, and if you follow my twitter I apologize for my random none important tweets :P

Please Remember To REVIEW :) The more reviews to faster an update comes along.


	5. The Phone Call

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

CHAPTER FIVE: THE PHONE CALL

Bombs were exploding everywhere, men screaming and yelling behind him as Finn ran, trying to get away as men shot at him and his group. But the same thing happened that happened every night; he found a dead end and had nowhere else to go, he turned around in time to see the explosion, the noise making him fall out of sleep and sit up straight like a rod in bed. He was soaked with sweat his hair matting and his face dripping as he leaned forward and grabbed a pillow to scream into it. This was the third week of this dream every night, always the same.

He sighed and got out of bed peeling his t-shirt off to cool down a little bit. Slowly he stumbled to the kitchen and reached into the cupboard above the stove and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. He'd told himself he wouldn't do this but if it helped him forget all his problems maybe it was worth a try. As he walked towards the living room he took a deep long drink from the bottle and felt the burning of the alcohol sear down his throat, he welcomed it.

When the bottle was half empty Finn turned on the TV hoping to distract himself while he slowly finished the bottle. But when the news reporter came on with the names of four soldiers who had died in the war the day before he broke, the walls crashed down and the room got hotter. In his fury and sadness he threw the empty bottle at the wall and willingly let his tears fall, it seemed therapeutic in a sense. When he got out of bed an hour or so earlier he hadn't planned on being like this and reaching for the phone to call a person who seemingly hated his entire being, yet it seemed maybe the thought of her even saying 'screw you Finn' would make him feel better.

He dialled the number, let it ring twice and hung up. Once again he dialled the number, let it ring and hung up. After the third time he knew it was pointless and put the phone down and let his pain drown him, sobs crashing over his body like waves, tears rolling down his face. Needless to say in his state he was surprised to hear the phone ringing, especially at two in the morning.

"H-hello?" he answered trying to catch his breath again, and stop his crying.

"Finn I have caller ID, I know you just called, three times, something's wrong and don't tell me everything's fine I know it's not." Rachel's voice replied from the other end of the line, it made his hear beat faster, this was the first thing in almost a month since his return that she'd spoken to him. Directly at least.

"It's n-not worth your time Rachel, I shouldn't have called you, I'm sorry." He replied with a slight slur, he internally cringed at what she must think.

"And you're drunk, Finn you say you want to talk and when I give you the offer you turn it down? Just tell me what's wrong, please."

"I don't even know, I'm a mess and I just feel everything I do just makes everything else worse… I had a dream, I've had it every night, where I'm running from bullets and getting blown up it just makes me restless, like I'm not safe…"

"Finn if it's that bad there have you thought about going to your moms?"

"I don't want to put a burden on her, or Burt, my place is here… I think anyways… I don't know. Rachel I'm sorry for wasting your time… you can go back to bed."

"No, I want to make sure you're okay before I go back to bed, the bombs in your dreams has anything like that ever happened while you were… you know away at war?" Finn stayed silent thinking back to the day he and Allan got lost, miles away from camp. A bomb had got them there, in a way at least.

"Umm, yeah the day I got lost over there…. We were on a mission in a town, reports of a roadside bomb and all… and well we weren't too bad off on the injury scale, just some cuts and bruises. But we ran… you know away from the town we couldn't see in the dust and after a while we ended up lost… it was a town but it was ruined." Finn pictured the sandy desert town, crumbling buildings, ruins from bombs and sand storms. "We lost six soldiers that day…" he sucked in a deep breath so as not to cry, and he could hear the silence of Rachel's house. He listened to the silence enjoyed it for a few moments and when the furnace kicked in with a loud bang he let out a small, deep, strained scream, the noise resembling gun shots.

"Finn it's okay… look do you want to come stay the night on the couch here? I suppose I could come by and pick you up."

"No, no, I don't want to bother you anymore than I have already… and I thought you didn't want anything to do with me?"

"The Rachel who is still mad at you for what you did all those years ago wants nothing to do with you, but the Rachel who is making sure your son is safe wants to make sure you're safe for Ben's sake."

"I see… Rachel do you think any of this will get better?"

"What do you mean by 'all of this'?"

"My nights, my relationship with Ben, my relationship with you?"

"I don't know Finn… only time will tell right? Maybe you should go to bed, try get some sleep?"

"Yeah I don't know… I'll let you go though Rachel. I'll be by to pick Ben up tomorrow, if that's okay?"

"He's your son Finn, and I'm sure he'll be excited to see you, Puck and Quinn are taking Jennifer to the fair so maybe you could go there."

"Yeah maybe, are you not going?"

"I have to work late with Mr. Schue, we're planning the school musical."

"That sound right up your street, I hope you have fun."

"I probably will, I'll talk to you some other time Finn, make sure you try to go back to bed okay? You're going to get sick."

"You got it Rachel."

"Alright goodnight Finn." Finn sat up and ruffled his hair not able to control what he said next.

"Night Rachel, I love you." Immediately he regretted it, now she must hate him more.

"Just go get some sleep Finn, the alcohol is driving you insane." And the line went dead leaving him sat in the quiet of the house. He turned the TV off cleaned up the broken bottle and went back to his room. As he laid in bed he thought about what he'd said to Rachel. _I'm an idiot. _He thought, closing his eyes and shaking his head, how many times could he mess up with Rachel, more than enough. He decided that tomorrow he'd go apologize and try fix what he'd said, once he got over his drunken state and had cleaned up a bit. Fixing mistakes was never meant to be easy, he knew that.

* * *

Okay so this is short, but it'll be a big-ish part to making the story. So I wont be uploading again until Monday November 1st as I have an important SADD conference this weekend, then I'm going trick or treating sunday night XD My friends and I are immature.

Please please please review it will make me week/weekend :)


	6. The Road To Recovery

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

CHAPTER SIX: The Road To Recovery

Finn knocked on Rachel's front door after sobering up, he was ready to apologize to her before taking Ben to the fair. Kurt's car was gone and Rachel's was in the drive way so she was home, so he didn't have to worry about Kurt bitching at him. Just as he was about to knock again the door opened and he saw Jennifer stood there with a disappointed expression on her face.

"Oh hi Finn, Ben's getting changed, you can come in if you want." She said looking up at him as he smiled slightly and stepped in.

"Why the long face Jennifer?" He asked crouching down so he could look into her face, she didn't look like Rachel, she must be her father's double he thought.

"Well Uncle Puck and Aunt Quinn were supposed to take me to the fair but now they can't and mom's busy so I have to go to the school with her."

"Oh well that sucks, say why don't I ask your mom if you can come with Ben and me?"

"You'd take me?"

"Sure I would, the more the merrier."

"Thanks Finn!" Jennifer grinned and ran upstairs yelling Ben's name and leaving Finn stood in the hallway, he took a deep breath and walked towards the kitchen where Rachel was sat looking over books and papers.

"Um, Rachel, can we talk quick? I just wanted to say sorry for the way I acted on the phone last night. It just sorta slipped out." He said as she seemed to ignore him. "Um, I was wondering if I could take Jennifer to the fair with Ben and I, you know seen as Puck and Quinn can't anymore?"

"Finn, I don't know…" she replied turning to look at him, she saw the scars that lined the left side of his face, his eyes soft but tired, his hair growing back in all directions, she smiled slightly, so subtly that it wasn't noticeable.

"I-is it because of what I said on the phone last night? Cause I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that, a-and I threw out all of the alcohol that was in my house, I just thought seen as I'm taking Ben that it doesn't seem all that fair for Jennifer to be left out."

"It's not because of that Finn, I don't know, this morning all she wanted was for her dad to take her, then Puck explained to her how he couldn't take her, and I have to go to the school and she's been let down today, can you handle two kids?"

"I think so, I mean I should be fine, I promise I'll bring them back safe, and we won't stay out too late."

"You're not going to let it go are you?"

"Well I just don't want her to feel left out, it's up to you I mean she is your daughter, it was just a thought."

"Okay, I guess she can go with you, just make sure nothing happens to her she's all I have left." Finn nodded his head and noticed the sadness in her voice, in all honesty he knew she was all Rachel had left but it even hurt him hearing it.

"Alright thanks Rachel, um and once again, I am sorry about what I said on the phone last night."

"I know you are, you were drunk, and you were scared, Finn it's fine."

"Okay, um, I'll get going with the kids then, have a nice night Rachel."

"You too." Finn smiled slightly he was making some progress with Rachel, minor but it was there. He called the kids down and they went to say goodbye to Rachel while he waited outside.

* * *

Rachel and Kurt sat at the kitchen table at eight thirty patiently awaiting the return of Finn and the kids. Needless to say Finn was the subject of conversation between them. Kurt was worried about his brother and him being alone.

"Maybe he could come stay here for a while? Rachel you said it yourself, he sounded bad last night right? Well this could just be the beginning. He's having nightmares, drinking bottles of whisky, jumping or screaming at the slightest noises, dealing with being alone." Kurt tried to reason with Rachel and she knew he was right, but she wasn't enjoying having Finn around as it was… but who was she kidding, she loved seeing him every day, she was just hurt still from her past.

"Kurt look, we'll make a deal okay? If he gets worse over the next week like you think he will he can move in, but only until you go back to New York, okay?" she replied, hoping that maybe she could get over her issues towards Finn, maybe they could be friends again.

"Deal, Rachel you're a saint."

"I don't think saints have thoughts about killing their best friends, Kurt."

"Ooh, violent are we Miss Rachel? I know you hate not talking to him, ten years have passed Rachel, eleven now but still, he made a mistake, who doesn't make them, who knows you could be friends again, you're both totally different people now."

"I guess you're right, can we just drop this now please?" Rachel took a drink of her coffee as there was a knock on the door. She and Kurt went and answered it to find Finn stood there with the kids who each held their prizes in their arms, they looked happy but something was wrong with Finn. His white shirt was stained blue, his hair was dripping and clumping due to the gunk and his face looked as if he'd been stabbed. "Kids, go up to your room please."

"Okay Rachel, come on Jen. See you tomorrow dad." Ben said as he led Jennifer upstairs and Finn said goodbye.

"Finn is that slushie?" Kurt asked as Rachel went and grabbed a towel out of the closet under the stairs. She handed it to him and he wiped his face and wrapped it around his shoulders as he said thank you.

"Blue raspberry to be exact, but good guess." Finn replied, his voice a monotone as he avoided looking at them.

"How on earth did that happen?"

"I um tripped and spilt it down myself, it's nothing."

"You look like you're freezing, do you want a coffee?" Rachel asked earning a confused look from Finn and then a nod as she walked into the kitchen.

"Why's she actually being nice to me today? I thought she hated me." Finn said to Kurt who shrugged and went to sit on the sofa with a fashion magazine.

"I have no idea, but if I were you I'd enjoy it while it lasts, oh and Finn, try not to call at one in the morning again would you, you woke me up too not just Rachel, and then Rachel was crying for an hour afterwards."

"She was? I never meant to upset her, I just keep screwing up."

"It'll get better Finn, somehow, just make sure you're okay, alright?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Once Finn was done with coffee at Rachel's house and he was warm he began walking home. He was almost there when he heard the two voices that had harassed him earlier.

"Hey Hudson, where are your kids? Berry got them again? Maybe you are the failure people said you are, you don't deserve kids." Karofsky said, his voice slurring, he was drunk.

"He doesn't deserve anything, well that slushie he deserved, you're a bastard Hudson, hell you can't even look after your own kid." Azemio added, he was drunk too and Finn got wound up, worried when they began walking towards him.

"Look guys, I just want to go home, I haven't done anything to you." Finn said as they advanced on him, he tried to ignore their taunts, they didn't mean anything did they?

"You're not getting out of this Hudson, you know when we found out your dead wife was pregnant with your son, we laughed, oh you were away at war, didn't know the woman, sort of like your dad right? Apart from your dad knew your mom really well. Either way we thought you'd end up dead just like your daddy and not come back. You shouldn't have come back Hudson no one wants you here not even Rachel Berry, word on the streets is that she hates your guts. You fucked her over Hudson, that aint fair now is it?"

"Guys just shut up, I'm trying to go home and I'd appreciate it if you didn't bring up Rachel or my Dad." Finn countered just before he took a blow to the face from Azemio. The pain shot through him like wild fire but he had army training, when he went to hit Azemio back one blow had the lug on the ground. Karofsky not liking what he saw hit Finn again in the face, making Finn's jaw crack, the ring on his finger pierced Finn's lip and cut it open, but once again Finn ignored this and put Karofsky on the ground too. "Look I can handle the slushies, but if you come to me again, sober or not, if you come to me again and say anything about my kid, Rachel and her daughter, or my father, any of my family or friends, I wont stand for it, and you will be on the ground again."

Finn winced and took off walking again to his house, he hated to do it but he'd have to ask Kurt to take him to the ER his head was pounding and the street looked like it was spinning. He walked into the house and turned the lights on going to the freezer and taking out an ice pack to put on his lip as he grabbed the phone. He dialled the number to Rachel's house and hoped Kurt would answer but once again it was Rachel, it seemed that Kurt was incapable of answering a phone.

"Finn, how come you're calling you just left." Rachel's voice said as he tried to talk, his adrenaline had wore off and he felt the pain of his jaw now as he tried to talk.

"Can I talk to Kurt please?" he asked his words sounding mixed together as he couldn't move his mouth fully to talk.

"Yeah sure, are you okay?"

"I should be, lets just say Azemio and Karofsky are probably worse off. I just need to go to the ER." Finn explained, he heard Rachel sighed and turned the music off that was playing in the back ground.

"Alright, I'll get him for you, and pack an overnight bag, you're staying here tonight so we can keep an eye on you."

"Seriously? I don't want to put you out of your way Rachel."

"It's fine, just make sure Kurt knows to bring you here after, you can't even talk properly."

"Mhm."

"See you in a bit." Rachel sighed handing the phone to Kurt who immediately yelled into the phone.

"What's wrong now?" he asked making Finn jump at his brothers harsh tone.

"Sorry, can you take me to the ER?"

"Why whats wrong?"

"I think my jaw is broken, maybe you can tell by the way I'm talking as if my mouth is taped shut?"

"Okay okay, I'll be there in ten."

Finn hung up the phone and went to pack his duffle bag before Kurt got here, and true to his word Kurt was there in ten minutes. When they got to the hospital it was confirmed that Finn's jaw was fractured and that he would need pain medication and probably shouldn't move it too much for the next few weeks, his lip was stitched up and he was sent away with "minor injuries" and a slushie and blood stained shirt, he looked like a sad clown. Rachel looked him over when Kurt took him to her house afterwards and looked at him like he was crazy, she only had four rooms and all were occupied so the best she could do was have him on the couch, he was a little bit too tall for it but he was gracious. This could be a start to a friendship maybe. It was the start to a painful recovery that's for sure.

* * *

Alright guys, back from the SADD conference and ready to write again, I just want to say I hope you like the chapter and that you'll all review. If you have ideas, song requests whatever for thise story add that to your review.

I may be using two songs for an upcoming chapter, those songs are:

Last Kiss - Taylor Swift

Wait For Me - Theory of a Deadman.

Tell me what you think and Remember to Review


	7. Another Sleepless Night

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

CHAPTER SEVEN: Another Sleepless Night

Finn awoke with a start on the couch in Rachel's living room, he'd had another nightmare, or the same one just again. Once again he was dripping with sweat, his jaw hurt and he felt like screaming, but he couldn't move his mouth due to the brace and bandage. Instead he stood up and walked to the kitchen to get a wet cloth and wipe his face down and fill up his bottle with water. He avoided looking at the photos on the wall just in case they were of Rachel's husband and in doing so he walked into a table in the hallway, he let out a loud groan of pain and rushed back to the sofa and clutched his hip.

"Finn what's going on in there?" Rachel's voice called out in a hushed tone as she walked down stairs a moment later. "Why am I even asking you… you can't reply." She sighed and walked down stairs and found him sat on the couch trying to look as if nothing had happened. His reply to her question, a shrug.

She stood in the doorway to the living room and watched him move to one end of the couch and pat the other end and raised his eyebrows. Seeing no harm in it she went and sat on the other end of the couch and pulled her legs up to her chest.

"Are you going to tell me what happened tonight? I mean if the truth is that you "fell" then you've been falling an awful lot today Finn, I mean the slushie the stitches and fractured jaw? What really happened?" Rachel looked at Finn who sat for a moment and shrugged, all Rachel knew about what happened was that Azemio and Karofsky had started it all, which she could believe. Suddenly he reached behind him his face lit up in a grin, he produced a note book and pen and sat for a moment before writing something and handing it to Rachel.

_I'd rather not talk about it right now, when I can speak again. _Was all it read and it made Rachel roll her eyes, it was simply something Finn would do.

"Okay, so we wont talk about that right now, did Kurt tell you about the school musical?" In reply he shook his head, he looked confused maybe it was because Rachel seemed to be trying to make conversation with him for a change. "Don't look so scared, I'm trying to get over the past. But anyways we're doing a production of the Broadway show Rock of Ages, Mr. Schue thought it would be fun to do and I have to agree, you know you'd probably like it, it's full of older rock songs."

Finn smiled, a crooked smile and nodded, he probably would like it, he remember Kurt talking about it too at one point or another, he just hadn't heard that it was the school musical choice this year. He'd take Ben to go see it opening night.

"You know it's not too bad talking to you when you can't reply." Rachel said with a smile as Finn shook with a small laugh. "I hate to say it but Kurt was right earlier, we really don't know each other anymore. Mind you I didn't expect to be where I am today, ten years ago." Finn shook his head and looked as if he was thinking hard about something before grabbing the note book again and writing.

_Do you ever still think about why I didn't come back? Or come looking for you at least?_

"I do, most days actually for the past ten years, eleven almost now, but I've come to the realization that sometimes life has a different path for you. I was worried sick for the first year you were gone, I kept waiting for a phone call or you stood on the door step, you know? As if everything just happened like that. After the second year I started losing hope, I thought maybe you were dead, maybe you'd forgotten about me. The third year came and went and then I met Michael and Jennifer was born, but I still prayed that you were safe everyday. That you were happy." Rachel looked at Finn and saw the understanding in his eyes he looked like he did when he was eighteen at the moment with the bandages covering his scars, he looked somewhat happy. "I missed you sure and I was mad that you never came back, but if you did, where would I be today? I sure wouldn't have Jennifer and you wouldn't have Ben… I've come to realize that I'm a true believer in the saying 'everything happens for a reason.'"

After a minute Finn passed Rachel the note pad back and she read the words on it; _I wanted to come back, and I hadn't forgotten about you, I just heard rumours and didn't know what to think, or do._

"The rumours of my being engaged? Kurt mentioned those the other night, and I think maybe that's why I'm so open to trying again so we can be friends. But you never wrote, never called, I didn't hear anything from you and I didn't really want to after a while."

Finn got up, holding his hand out in a gesture that said wait there. He reached into his duffle bag and pulled out a rusty, dirty steel box and came and sat back down in his vacated seat and he flipped through the un opened envelopes in the box. He pulled out one of the earliest dates on there, the more yellow of the envelopes and he handed it to her. On the front in his hand writing was written; _Miss Rachel Berry, Julliard School, New York._

_Dear Rachel,_

_I have no idea how to start this letter. __I__ shouldn't even have to be writing it but I broke my promise to you and a part of me I'm sure will regret it for the rest of my life._

_I came home and couldn't bring myself to find you. I had seen things over here that shook me to my core and although it makes me realise life is short I couldn't let you become the girl always waiting for her guy to come home or worse like my mom knowing he never deserve better and I guess I was scared the maybe you have already found someone else, someone who wasn't planning on leaving again. I was scared that you would realise that, that is what you wanted all along, someone who you could come home to every night that could love you and start a family with you. Someone to share you trials and achievements with but that person should be me as much as I want it to be, while I was scared back then about you having already found someone else sitting here writing this I'm positive you already have, I just have this feeling. I know that while I have been nothing but selfish only writing you this letter and that even though you have been my first true love, You Rachel Berry will do amazing things with your life, and you will move on and find someone who loves every part of you. And I will be the one to always wonder 'What if?'_

_You will always have my heart Rach,_

_I love you and I'm sorry_

_Finn_

Rachel looked up at Finn and finally understood why he hadn't returned, he'd wanted what was best for her but had still not wanted what they had to be over. He was at fault but then again he wasn't and Rachel saw that now, all Finn hoped was that maybe this could be a move forward. For the next hour Finn would hand Rachel specific letters and she would see things better, his explanations of things making sense as to his actions now. The two of them exchanged thoughts or in Finn's case letters until some of the air was cleared and they ended up falling asleep, Finn on his end of the couch and Rachel on hers. She couldn't help but appreciate how much Finn had actually said, though he hadn't uttered a single word, just nodded, smiled or handed over a letter. Maybe this could be the start to something better than the arguing they had been doing for the past month or so, a new friendship and maybe they could finally talk to each other without someone saying something to make the other snap. It would be one of those things where the saying 'only time will tell' would come into play and it was true, only time would tell if they could go back to being the friends they were once upon a time. This talking and opening up to each other was just a start and it seemed to be working.

* * *

Okay so this was a short chapter but we're moving along right? The letter you read was written by chelle2911 and not by me, so for that credit goes to her. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and REMEMBER TO REVIEW


	8. Lets Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

CHAPTER EIGHT: LET'S TALK

A month passed since Finn had fractured his jaw and he was talking and eating again but he was still at Rachel's house, they hated to say it but they were becoming friends again and liked the company. In a month Kurt would be going back to New York and then they would have to deal with their problems without a referee. Rachel hadn't seen any more letters since the night of Finn's accident and tonight he'd promised that once everyone had gone to bed that he would tell her. Rachel was enjoying having Finn around because lets face it she was a single mom with two kids to look after now, then on top of that there was Kurt and then work, at least with Finn around the kids were occupied.

"Kids come on bed please, Finn needs sleep too, and it's Sunday so what's tomorrow?" Rachel asked as she walked through the living room with a basket of laundry and a stack of papers.

"School." The two kids replied, lacking enthusiasm as they stood up and said goodnight to Finn who responded with a mumbled 'goodnight' seen as he couldn't fully open his mouth still. Slowly they made their way up to their rooms and the house was quite for a little while, Rachel was doing last minute chores and Finn was reading a pamphlet on the community college. He wanted to get a job see as he was done with the army for good now.

"Oh my gosh!" Kurt's voice exclaimed as he burst through the front door causing Finn to jump and let out a small barely there scream and almost a curse word. "Sorry, I just got excited when I didn't hear yelling coming from the house is all. Rachel my dear a parcel came in the mail for you today. It's from Jen's grandpa."

"Oh right I was expecting that, thanks Kurt can you just set it on the table for me?" Finn turned his attention back to the pamphlet he was reading, trying to figure out a course to take, what job did he want?

"You got it, anyways I know it's only like eight thirty but I have an important thing to get to in the morning so I am going to bed, Finn are you going to be okay tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Finn mumbled quietly his jaw throbbing as he gave Kurt a quick wave. He went back to reading sheets and booklets on courses and prices. He sat for half an hour looking at the papers before Rachel brought him a coffee and sat down beside him like most nights.

"Have you decided what you want to do yet?" she asked picking up a booklet on teaching courses.

"Not quite, I don't know what I'd like to do."

"What about teaching, you're good with kids and it's not like teaching is terrible." She suggested passing him the booklet to look over. "The courses aren't too expensive either."

"Maybe I can look deeper into that, I was thinking maybe mechanics and stuff too, I don't know I'll look some more tomorrow. I'll tell you about my jaw though… it's been bothering me for a month."

"You don't have to, surely it's painful for you to be talking so much." Rachel said placing her hand on his forearm for a moment before removing it and looking down, taking a small sip from her mug while he smiled slightly.

"It'll be fine, I'm a soldier, pain should be expected sometimes in life. Mind you that pain should just be physical if anything, that's easier to recover from." He took a deep breath and asked the burning question that had been on his mind for days now, a month realistically. "Do you think I'm a good Dad Rachel? That I deserve to be a father?"

"What kind of question is that? I mean you lost your way a little, but you've loved your son since the day you met him right? And you'd do anything for him. Finn just because you weren't around all the time doesn't make you a bad father, you were doing your job. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, well that question had a different answer to some others that's how the broken jaw happened." Finn replied ruffling his hair and leaning back into the crook where the back of the couch met the arm.

"Who said differently?"

"Azemio and Karofsky, I know I probably shouldn't have done anything but they threw the first hit and I just let my instincts take over. They were drunk but I listened to them and I shouldn't have but they mentioned Ben and Jenny and then you and everything else in my life they knew might get a reaction out of me you know?"

"Finn you know they don't mean anything, I mean look at them, they're lonely, and living with crappy jobs I mean look at them they work at wal-mart."

"I was going to get a part time job there to make money for these courses, but if it's so crappy… then maybe not." Finn laughed slightly as Rachel rolled her eyes and smacked his leg.

"Grow up."

"Then don't hit me."

"Then don't listen to two idiots who have nothing and good luck on getting that job a wal-mart." Rachel laughed and sat in the same position as Finn but on the other end of the couch to face him. "Do you mind me asking something?"

"Of course not, it can be my rent payment."

"I'm not making you pay rent anyways, but do you mind me asking how you met Laura?"

"Oh, um no as long as you want to know it doesn't bother me, as long as I can have a question in return?" Finn sat up a little bit straighter and ruffled his hair, he hoped to God that his story on meeting Laura didn't make Rachel mad, they were making progress and he was enjoying her company again.

"Okay, I'll let you ask one in return." She replied and pulled her legs up so she was curled up in the corner of the couch with a small smile on her face as Finn thought for a moment.

"Well we met on my first leave from the army, but it wasn't until my last week home. I was confused at first I mean I was going to look for you in New York until I had to go back if I had to but my plans changed when I heard you were engaged, it was a rumour filling this town and you know how Lima is for rumours. When I thought about it I was going to go and steal you away from this rumoured guy but then the saying 'if you love something let it go.' Came into my mind and I thought that maybe you were happy where you were you know?" Rachel nodded and Finn thought again for a moment, trying to think on how to continue. "But we met like I said on my last week at home and we decided we'd write to each other, and for a while it seemed normal, then I started feeling as if things were changing you know like I was stuck in the middle, in the end I realized I had feelings for Laura and I asked her to marry me, it came to me that maybe I could die tomorrow and I'd die alone you know?"

"I get it, so how did that all go over?"

"Well, she said yes and when I went back on my second leave we got married, but we barely knew each other, we sort of grew to love each other you know? Then I went back a month and a half later and in my second month back at war I got a letter saying Laura was pregnant. I didn't know what to do or say at the time, we'd just gotten married and hardly knew each other and now we were having a baby together? It didn't seem right to me, I wasn't ready for a kid at the time."

"How old was he when you finally met him?" Rachel didn't seem mad or upset so Finn gave a small smile and took a drink of his coffee before continuing.

"Well she was almost three months I went back a year later so he was almost five months when I got home to them it hit me that maybe I was ready to be a father, but even my son wasn't enough to keep me home for long… I don't know the army just got me away from my past, because I say this honestly that I have never self for not coming back for you. But if I had where would we be today you know? I wouldn't have Ben and you wouldn't have Jennifer, hell we might have split up and never spoken again and just wanted to kill the other, you know, no one knows where you'd be today because that was then, this is now." With a deep breath Finn looked at Rachel and saw she was genuinely curious and this made him feel slightly better but now with his answer his question burned up. "What about you, how did you meet your husband?"

"Michael? We met while we were working on a musical on Broadway I wasn't open to dating him at first because I was still sort of waiting for you and this was two years later, but after a while he convinced me and I enjoyed myself for the first time, in a long time. We grew closer and closer and we were dating a year when I got pregnant, at the time you know we were in love and a baby just made it better, but something was always missing and I don't know what it was, you know that feeling where you don't know whats wrong but something's wrong." Rachel answered, twisting her fingers and running her hands through her hair. "We got married when Jen was a year old, so it was almost five years."

"How did he you know, die? If you don't mind me asking."

"Car accident, he was driving home from a hockey game one night and a drunk driver hit him, he died two days later, but he was on life support, his dad and I decided to pull the plug, it seemed fair, he was only suffering otherwise."

"I'm sorry to hear that, I mean it must have been hard on you and Jennifer."

"It was hard, but sometimes the hard things are the right things in the end right?"

"Right, what was he like?" Finn watched her face as she thought about how to say what she wanted to say. His heart skipped a beat every now and then, he thought it was cheesy but it was what happened when he looked at her.

"He was nice, genuine, he was talented and cared about other people before himself. He was perfect in a sense you know, and he was perfect in looks too not that those mattered so much to me, I could care less as long as he was nice. He had black hair and blue eyes, he was only five nine but it was easier most times, and he was built I suppose you could say, but like I said those don't matter so much."

"He was lucky, but I'm glad he was good to you." Finn smiled softly at Rachel and she returned it with a small nod.

"I might be able to say the same thing about Laura."

"We should talk like this more often, I wanna be friends again Rach, I don't know about you but I'd sure like it."

"That would be nice, can we start a new?"

"Finn Hudson." Finn smiled and held out his hand for Rachel to shake it and she did, it might sound sappy but the contact made an electric current run up their arms, it didn't go unnoticed by either of them.

"Rachel Johnson, it's nice to meet you." Rachel laughed and let go of Finn's hand while he laughed and sat up again.

"Like wise. You should probably go to bed though Rach, you have work in the morning."

"I suppose you're right, will you be okay tonight?"

"I should be, but can I have a hug just in case?" Finn stood up and as always he towered over Rachel but at 6'5" he was a foot taller than her and it would be intimidating if she didn't know he was too nice to be scary. His arms wrapped around her body in a tight hug and she returned it, and both of them would be lying if they said it felt wrong, it felt right to them, as if it were normal, but then again they couldn't say anything was normal anymore. But they were friends again and normal was this, it took them a while but they got to the friendship level and hopefully it would be this way for a long time.

When Rachel went to bed that night she wondered if she'd been unfair to Finn all along, it worried her that maybe she'd hurt him but if so they were fixing it now and it felt good to be friends with him again. She would need a friend when Kurt went back to New York, and Quinn and Puck wouldn't bee to available soon enough with the adoption going through and their baby arriving in a few days. They were excited and their time would be soaked up so Rachel would really appreciate Finn's company. Something she hadn't seen herself expecting a few months ago.

* * *

Okay guys so another update, I hope you can find it in your hearts to review haha, lets just put it this way, the more you review, the more and the quicker I update :) Deal? so please, please, please, please, please, REMEMBER TO REVIEW


	9. I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

CHAPTER NINE: THE PLAN

It was the beginning of November and Kurt was going home to New York and Finn was taking his room and moving in full time, he and Rachel were sharing rent on the house as friends. Finn had a part time job at wal-mart now much to Rachel's protests and he thought it was funny. Jennifer's birthday was coming up quickly, she would be turning eight on the eleventh of this month and everyone was planning the party. Puck and Quinn had a baby now and Puck was metaphorically speaking, pulling his hair out. It was all settling into a routine as strange as it may seem to others.

"Finn up now, you have work." Rachel's voice called as she walked down the hallway with the kids laughing at something, Finn rolled over with a groan and sat up slowly.

"What time is it?" he called back almost falling back onto the pillow.

"Seven, you have work at nine so please, get a move on." He fell back onto his pillow and pulled the covers over his eyes, he was almost asleep when the door burst open and Ben came and jumped on him.

"Dad get up, Rachel will get mad if you don't hurry up. And Uncle Kurt said he wouldn't hesitate to come and drag you out of bed." Ben said when Finn let out a groan and wrapped his arms around his son.

"Uncle Kurt is talking like a mad man, don't listen to him. But I suppose I'd better get up, we can't have Rachel getting mad at me."

"Can you take me and Jenny to a movie tonight maybe?"

"Okay, so this went from me getting up, to me spending money… the transition escapes me, but we'll see okay?"

"Okay." Ben squirmed out of Finn's arms and ran out of the room. Finn shook his head and got out of bed and went to go pull a shirt on before shuffling out of the room and into the kitchen to see five bags piled by the front door and Rachel, Kurt and the kids sat at the table.

"Morning sleeping beauty, you must have slept well I could hear you down here." Kurt laughed as Finn sat down beside him. Finn shook his head and noticed Kurt starting at his face, he knew what he was looking at but he was still uncomfortable with him doing it.

"Kurt do you mind? I know the scars are noticeable and all but it feels weird with you staring at me."

"Sorry, Rachel do you think Mr. Schue would mind me stopping in to talk to him for a bit before I drive off home?"

"I highly doubt that Mr. Schue will mind you coming to see him. He hasn't shut up about you forever, you know he's planning a reunion for the New Directions? He wants the original twelve of us to go to it, catch up and everything." Rachel answered when she finished drinking her coffee. "Finn what time do you finish work today?"

"Um, seven til two I think so I'll be home about three, why do you ask?" Finn replied leaning back in his chair and rubbing his face.

"I'm going to need you to pick the kids up after school, I have stuff to do at work today."

"Okay, yeah I'll pick them up, is it okay if we go to a movie?"

"Yeah that's fine."

Once breakfast was finished and Rachel had said goodbye to Kurt and took the kids to school Finn went and got changed into his wal-mart shirt and vest, Kurt almost fell to the floor laughing at him.

"You know what? The sad thing is, that vest suits you." He laughed as Finn rolled his eyes and picked up two of Kurt's suitcases.

"Laugh all you want, it's making me money to look like an idiot, now did you go see mom and Burt yet?" Finn replied as he put the cases in the back of Kurt's car before going back for the rest.

"No. I'm going there then to the high school and then hitting the highway home."

"Okay, tell mom I'll be there tomorrow to visit."

"You got it boss. Can I ask you something?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Just a harmless little question…"

"Okay then go on."

"What's your catch phrase?" Kurt laughed at Finn's confused expression as he tried to figure out what Kurt meant.

"What do you mean my catch phrase?"

"Well you're a people greeter are you not? What's your catch phrase?"

"With you involved? The usual, commonly used, welcome to wal-mart, get your shit and get out."

"Why would _I _be in wal-mart?"

"Don't ask me, I just work there." Finn laughed and finished helping Kurt with his things before saying goodbye to his step brother.

"And remember to look after her, and don't be a jerk." Kurt said finally before shutting his car door with Finn nodding like a bobble head dog. He wouldn't let anyone down again, he hoped.

/

Rachel got home at nine o clock that night, work was long and home sounded good and she was surprised when she walked inside. The kids were in bed and Finn was cleaning up the house as quiet as he could. He was picking up toys and books from the floor with his headphones in and singing so quiet that to Rachel it just seemed like a buzzing. He hadn't noticed her walk in, and only noticed her when she had to tap his shoulder to get him to move so she could get into the kitchen.

"Oh! Hey Rachel, sorry I'm in the way." He said putting the things into their places before walking through into the kitchen to talk to her. "So how was work?"

"Long, but good, it's something I never expected I'd like. What about you? How was wal-mart today?" Rachel laughed in reply as she made up a salad quickly for something to eat.

"It was sort of boring today if you ask me, I'm hoping to start college though soon, so I won't have to be at wal-mart all the time. Just on weekends."

"So did you decide what you want to take courses on?" Rachel questioned as she sat down beside Finn at the breakfast island.

"I want to take engineering, and teaching so I can teach mechanics at the school, I took a lot of engineering already over at war but extra courses could help right?"

"Right, you know, I think you'll be a good teacher."

"Yeah? Considering school wasn't my favourite thing when I was younger it seems weird to go back and teach kids who probably don't want to be there." Finn laughed, he and Rachel sat in silence for a few minutes, it was comfortable silence though, and it was nice.

"So how was the movie?" Rachel asked breaking the silence and looking at Finn, once again noticing the scars on his face, the one that stuck out the most was the one that cut along his eyebrow and down to his cheek bone.

"It was alright, it was a kids movie so it wasn't really up my street." After a few moments Finn took a deep breath and met Rachel's glance. "Rach? What do you think about maybe going to a movie with me on Saturday?"

"You know what? I'd like that." She smiled and watched as his smile grew, the scars showing a little less, and she realized how much he had changed and how genuine he truly was, his eyes showed that, she just never took the time to notice, she needed to.

"Sweet, cause I saw this trailer for a romantic comedy, so you know, comedy for me, and your mushy movie too, so it's like the best of both worlds."

"Okay, I can ask my dads to watch the kids if you want?"

"For sure, and we're going to go and get to know each other properly, no hiding behind the past, and only looking forward to now. The future will happen one day but, lets just work on now." Finn smiled widely at Rachel before he stood up and took her plate to the sink and walked towards the stairs. "I'm gonna go to bed, I'll see you in the morning okay?"

"Yeah, but Finn can you come here for a minute, there's something I want to do… to say." Rachel said, standing up and walking to the doorway of the kitchen, Finn came and stood in front of her. For a moment nothing happened, they didn't speak, didn't move. Not until Rachel stepped forward and leant up, her hand on his chest until her lips crashed against his. It took a moment but Finn responded, bending down slightly and resting his hand on her back. After a minute or two Rachel pulled away, not liking that she did but still having something to say. "I'm sorry for treating you like a bad person when you came back, and for not listening when I probably should have."

"I'm sorry for leaving for the army when I should have and wanted to stay with you. I'm sorry for not coming back when I promised to and I want to make it better, to let us try to be what we were when we were in high school." Finn flashed her a smile and pulled her to his chest in a tight hug, her arms wrapped around his torso for a minute before they walked to their rooms, they said good night and went to bed happy, truly happy for a while. And for the first time in a long time, Finn had a full nights sleep with no nightmare, because he didn't feel alone any more. He was getting his second chance.

* * *

So, three updates in three days, how are you guys liking the story so far? So what I want you to do in your review is tell me one thing you like, don't like, want to see, and don't want to see, so just please REMEMBER TO REVIEW! :) It'll get more chapters, quicker.


	10. The Date

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

CHAPTER TEN: THE DATE

_The Movie_

It was Saturday and tonight Finn and Rachel would be going out, just the two of them, Rachel was dropping the kids off at her fathers' house while Finn got ready. He sat on the bed and stared at the closet as if it would magically give him something to wear that wasn't a resemblance of his casual high school days. Did he honestly not have any clothes that showed he'd grown up? Apparently not. For five more minutes he stared at the closet before sighing and pulling out a white t-shirt and a plaid shirt, once he was changed he went to the bathroom to see what it looked like. The clothes looked fine but he almost cancelled the date after looking at the scars in the mirror.

They lined the left side of his face and he hated it, he wasn't perfect to start with and with these he made the haunch back of Notre Dame look like a model. Rachel was probably just pitying him with the kiss and this night out, her husband was obviously perfect, like she'd said, and here he was stood in front of a mirror with a face that almost screamed "plastic surgery gone wrong. Really wrong." He looked away and shaved quickly before rushing out of the bathroom so he wouldn't have to look at himself any more. Grabbing a jacket he went down stairs and waited for Rachel to get back.

She walked in five minutes later to find Finn covering the side of his face while he sat in the arm chair. She put her jacket down on the arm of the sofa and sat down looking at him as he ran his right hand down his left arm, feeling the scars that ran down it. He sighed and finally looked at her.

"What are you doing Finn?" she asked quietly, leaning forward and crossing her arms on her knees.

"I don't know, trying to cover these stupid scars up, maybe then I'll look normal. I'm covered in scars, they just make me look scary, Halloween has past and here I am looking like Freddie Krueger." Finn grumbled leaning back in the chair.

"You look fine Finn, there's nothing wrong with the way you look. Now come on, do you want to drive or me to drive?" Rachel asked coming and grabbing his hand and pulling him up and grabbing the keys.

"I'll drive on the way back I guess." Finn said shuffling out behind Rachel when she nodded. He knew he should be a bit happier that Rachel had said yes about going out with him tonight but he just couldn't find the enthusiasm after looking at the scars.

"So how was work today?"

"Boring, it's Wal-Mart I should just quit and find a different job."

"Finn just stick with this one for a little bit longer, then once you're taking schooling you wont be working as often."

"That's easy for you to say Rach, I mean come on, you work five days a week teaching music, not dealing with people telling you to go away when you offer them help. Which of us has the upper hand here?" Finn groaned when Rachel started laughing at him as they drove down the street. "It's not funny, I'm serious someone told me to go you know what myself the other day when I asked if they needed help lifting something of the shelf. Excuse me for actually being tall enough to reach the box. Like honestly this woman was like 5 ft at the most. She couldn't reach that box in a million years."

"She really said that to you?"

"I wouldn't joke about that kind of thing, I mean no offence here but you're short, she was _shorter _than you and that's kinda hard." Finn laughed when Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Maybe she was just that short to you because you're on human growth hormones."

"I am offended. Being tall is in me genes not added to anything."

The two of them laughed and kept talking about stupid things until they got to the movie theatre and went to find seats with Finn's arms loaded with popcorn a drink and two bags of sour patch kids. His excuse being "I'm a growing man." Rachel had laughed it off as they sat down and waited for the movie to start.

"What's your all time favourite movie? Like not a musical or anything like that but you know like full on movie." Finn asked while people were still filing into the auditorium.

"Hmm, I'm not sure, maybe Dear John still or Valentines Day." Rachel answered after a moment of thought. "What about you?"

"I haven't seen many for years I mean maybe four in the past ten, but it's probably still Inception."

"You couldn't follow that movie Finn." Rachel laughed as Finn shrugged and slid down in this seat.

"So? It was still good, you don't have to understand a movie for it to be a good movie."

"That's kind of like saying you don't have to know the lyrics to sing a song though."

"Is it Rachel? Is it really?"

"Yes it is, it really is."

The two of them kept laughing until the trailers came on and immediately paid attention to the screen. The movie was good but both of them had to admit not all of their full attention was on the screen. At one point, halfway through the movie Finn reached for Rachel's hand and she held on to his for the rest of the movie, it may have seemed like a little thing but to the both of them it was a small step in taking what they had slightly further. It had only been a few months now since Laura died so Rachel felt weird about pursuing a relationship past friends with Finn but he needed someone there at least. It had been a year, almost two since Michael had died and Rachel could feel herself letting that past go, of course she would never forget him but moving on would be good for her.

When the movie was done the two of them left the theatre still holding hands, and Finn decided they should go on a walk before getting back in the car and going for the kids. They walked for a block not saying a single word thinking of a way to start up a conversation.

"What's your favourite song nowadays?" Finn asked looking down at Rachel for a moment before looking back down the street.

"Not sure honestly, I have quite a few… maybe… Last Kiss by Taylor Swift. You probably don't know it."

"I don't think I know that song, I'll have to check it out some time though."

"What about your favourite song?"

"Um, it's a toss up between I Wanna Know What Love Is by Foreigner or Ask The Lonely, you know, by Journey. I'm still quite a fan of the 80's."

"There's nothing wrong with that, 80's is good, there's plenty around the house." Rachel smiled and leaned slightly closer to Finn, it was odd, she hadn't been this close to a man since Michael.

"Favourite book?"

"Not too sure, too many probably, what about you?"

"Why even ask me that, I don't read." Finn laughed and shook his head when Rachel hit his chest.

"Okay smart ass, favourite place you've ever visited?"

"You just swore didn't you? And maybe Italy, what about Miss Rachel?"

"I didn't swear, and France, wait, you've been to Italy?"

"Yes, I have been to Italy, their pizza is amazing!"

"Of course you went for the food."

"I'm not Kurt, I didn't go for the shopping." Finn laughed and looked down at his shoes, unsure of what to say now.

"Hey, Finn?" Rachel said from beside him causing him to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say you shouldn't worry about your scars, they don't change a thing about you."

"Oh, well thanks, I don't know it's just they look terrible."

"Will you tell me the full story of what happened that day?"

"You actually want to know?" Finn had told Rachel little parts of how he and Allan had gotten lost but never about the full story, it was a hard thing to do, but she wanted to know so he told her. "It was a normal day you know, I was leading a group on a tour around the town, checking that everything was okay, I mean obviously it wasn't but at the time it seemed pretty normal. Three roadside bombs went off, luckily I wasn't too near any of them, but shrapnel came flying at me from all directions, hence the scars. It was all dusty and clouds of sand were everywhere you know? So we couldn't see, Allan helped me up, I didn't know him at the time, and we ran in the direction we thought was back to camp, but it wasn't and by the time we'd stopped running we were lost."

"How long were you lost again?"

"About five months, it's a miracle we got home alive, we had no food or water for a good part of our time lost."

"And how bad were your injuries?"

"My whole left side it scarred and some on my chest too, I had the worst out of Allan and myself."

"Well I'm glad you made it back somewhat safe and sound."

"Yeah me too, it was scary, not knowing if you were going to make it home or not, you never had time to say goodbye, fix your mistakes or forget your regrets you know? But somehow we made it home and I'm fixing my fast now and making it good for now. I got a second chance right and it's a chance I'm not willing to ruin." Finn stopped walking and turned Rachel to face him for a moment before he pulled her against his chest in a hug and tilting her head up to press his lips to hers, she reciprocated after a moment and the two of them stayed like that for a few minutes before pulling apart to turn and walk back to the car.

When they got to the car they shared a second kiss, quicker but still a kiss, before driving to Rachel's fathers' house to pick the kids up. By then Finn had decided that sometime soon he would ask Jennifer it was okay for him and Rachel to be together, and then he'd ask Ben if he minded if he and Rachel were together, because lets face it, if the kids weren't alright with it then it wouldn't happen.

That night both of them slept soundly, once again Finn slept the whole night without a nightmare and Rachel didn't feel so alone anymore, this would work, and they'd both be happy again. This second chance seemed perfect, like one of those romance novels, Rachel hoped it could be like the books she read, but then again life always has different plans for a person right? They just had to play their cards right, then maybe, just maybe there could be love again between the two of them.

* * *

Okay guys, so the next update will be posted in time for Remembrance Day, any ideas on how that should be played out seen as Finn was a soldier? Leave your ideas in your review and on that note, Please Remember To Review! :)


	11. Remembrance Day

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

CHAPTER ELEVEN: REMEMBRANCE DAY

Finn was up at five am on November the eleventh. He went under the stairs where Rachel had put the party decorations as today was Jennifer's birthday. He made a pot of coffee and set to work, cleaning the house silently with his iPod in and singing quietly every now and then at six thirty his cleaning was done and he was almost finished with the decorations, he set the gifts on the coffee table in the living room. The gifts that were there were just the ones from he and Rachel and even then there were at least ten, joining them later would be Quinn and Puck with their baby boy – they'd adopted almost a month back – Kurt would be there later after flying down to see his "girl" for her birthday, Rachel's father's would be there, Tina and Artie would be making the trip and from what Finn knew Mike was coming too. Rachel had asked Burt and Carole to come too so he wasn't sure if his parents would be there.

At seven Finn went upstairs and as he did ever Remembrance Day, though this year he didn't _have _to, he put on his uniform, not his fancy formal uniform but the one he got lost in, it was clean now but the arms were still ripped and the pants had a gash in the knee, and some small slits here and there but he wore it proudly. He walked back downstairs after that and found Rachel in the kitchen, he hadn't heard her come down.

"Morning Rachel." He said as he got his second cup of coffee that morning, she looked up at him with her eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Morning soldier, I know it's the eleventh but what's the uniform for?" she replied as he sat down next to her at the table.

"I've been in a uniform on November 11th for ten years, this year will be no different, whether I'm home or not. It helps me remember."

"How come this one's all ripped?"

"This is the one I was wearing the day the bomb went off." Finn shrugged and straightened his jacket out and took a deep sip from his coffee as Rachel nodded.

"Did you put the decorations up by the way?" Rachel asked looking at the decorations that went from the kitchen through to the living room.

"Nope, elves did it." He answered seriously as Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, yeah I did, I wanted to be helpful."

"Well you accomplished that, it was nice of you, thank you."

"No problem, what time are you getting them up?" Finn asked looking at his watch and seeing it was almost nine.

"Nine thirty, Ben's like you and doesn't like getting up too early and if Jennifer could help It she wouldn't get up, she's like her dad there."

"Okay, well I think everyone, or most of the people you invited will be here at ten thirty. At least Quinn told me she and Puck would be here with Riley at ten so."

"Well okay why don't you go get them up while I got get ready?" Finn nodded and followed Rachel upstairs, first off he walked into Ben's room to see his son as still as a rock his eyes clamped shut and a small snore escaping his lips. Finn laughed and sat on the end of the bed.

"Ben, come on time to get up." He said tapping his son's shoulder and receiving a groan. "Benjamin, up now please."

"I don't want to Dad, I'm sleeping." Ben replied tugging his covers over his head and making Finn sigh.

"Ben you have five minutes, I'm gonna go get Jen up and when I come back if you're not up you're gonna get it." Finn said walking out of the room with a chuckle as Ben replied with a 'whatever'. He knocked and walked into Jennifer's room to see her sleeping too. "Hey, Jenny you gonna get up? It's your birthday remember, everyone's gonna be here soon."

"I'm tired though." She replied making Finn roll his eyes.

"I know you are, I'm tired too, but how can you sleep when there's gifts and cards and everything for you downstairs?"

"I'm up."

"Okay, make sure you get dressed and ready, I'll see you down stairs." Finn walked out of Jennifer's room and back down to his sons room where he knocked loudly on the door. "Benjamin Hudson, up now!"

"I'm up!" his son called back loudly. Finn shook his head and trudged back downstairs.

The kids came down ten minutes later dressed and ate breakfast. At ten o clock Puck, Quinn and Riley arrived followed by Tina and Artie and Rachel's fathers. All the guest were there by ten forty five and at eleven they all had a moment of silence, something Finn didn't know the group did, but he was informed they did it every year. It made Finn proud to know his friends actually cared more than he knew. When it came time for Jennifer's birthday party to start at noon everyone was having fun Finn stood with Quinn and Riley to the side while the rest of the group played games and laughed. They watched Puck with Jennifer, Ben and Artie and Tina's five year old son Kelvin, Quinn explained how Puck couldn't wait for Riley to be old enough to run around with, he already had a football jersey and everything.

It was all going great with laughs and jokes going around until it came time to open gifts and Jennifer suddenly got up and ran out of the house and everyone jumped up and grabbed their jackets to run after her, Artie stayed with Quinn with the baby but they watched everyone else charge out of the house. They all split up some getting in cars to look and other just running down the block, they hadn't thought she could have gotten far in five minutes but she was wrong because they had a hard time finding her. In the end it was Finn who found her sat in the park under the bridge on the climbing frame her arms wrapped around her knees and shivering, her eyes red and puffy. Silently Finn walked over to her and sat in the snow with her, he pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around her not saying a word.

For five minutes they sat there quietly, Finn didn't need to say anything and he wasn't about to make Jennifer say anything if she didn't want to.

"You must be cold sat out here, it's a good job I had my jacket, I mean sure it has holes in it but it's better than nothing right?" Finn asked quietly after a while looking down at the young girl by his side.

"Yeah." Was her reply, he just smiled and pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them just like she had.

"How come you just ran out like that Jenny? Your mom's worried sick out looking for you."

"I miss my dad, he wasn't here today and he never will be again." Jennifer answered quietly. "Ben has you and Kelvin has Uncle Artie, and now Uncle Noah has a baby, everyone has a dad but me, it's not fair."

"Well if it makes you feel any better I don't have a dad either. Why didn't you tell us you felt like that?" Finn asked, a bit relieved that it wasn't anything worse, but he felt bad for Jennifer.

"You have Burt, Finn. And I didn't tell anyone because mom gets sad when I bring dad up, I just needed to go for a bit." As Finn listened to Jennifer he heard Rachel in her, she was smart and ahead in her grammar and speech, just like her mom.

"I know how you feel about needing that time alone, it makes you feel a little bit better right? I used to come here a lot too as a kid, that changed when I got older, when I got older I went to the football field, sit on the fifty yard line and just think. I used to think it wasn't fair I didn't have a dad either." Finn replied softly before thinking for a moment. "Do you wanna hear a story?"

"Sure, is it a good story?"

"Well that there depends on what you think is a good story right?"

"Right."

"But you know how I was in the army right?" Finn started, receiving a nod as he tightened the jacket that was slung around the little girls shoulders. "Well so was my dad, Burt is my step dad so that means I'm not his biological son, but he's like my dad. But anyways, my real dad was in the army and he only saw me for a little bit, when I was a baby, he died in the war after he saw me so I never really knew him. I grew up with just my mom until I was sixteen."

"I wish I had my dad back, it's not fair that he's gone right Finn?"

"No it's not fair, not at all, it wasn't his fault he's gone that's all you need to remember, that he didn't want to go."

"Do you ever wish your dad was still around?"

"All the time… but then again I think that maybe if he was here, none of my life now would be the same. If he were here maybe I wouldn't have Ben, or maybe I wouldn't have been married to my wife, if my dad were still here maybe I would never have met you. I'd rather not imagine life like that." Finn answered with a smile, before standing up. "Come on we can talk more while we walk home because I have something to ask you."

"Ask me what?" Jennifer asked as she stood up too and took hold of Finn's outstretched hand.

"Well it's about your mom, did you know we knew each other in high school?" Finn asked as they began walking down the street.

"No, she never said that, but I didn't ask." She replied as she rolled the sleeves up on Finn's jacket that was like a dress on her.

"Well we were in Glee club together, you know singing and dancing and all, but your mom and I were a couple for the last two years of high school, we split up because I was going to fight in the war. I didn't want to leave her but life sometimes life has different plans for people. I loved your mom once upon a time, and I want to try again, but we both have children now, I have Ben and she has you, so it's only fair to ask the two of you if I can ask her to be how shall we say it…"

"Your girlfriend?"

"You've been listening to Puck a bit too much, but yeah my girlfriend. I know you miss your dad and I won't ever be your dad, and trust me when I say I don't want to replace your dad because I'm sure he was great, and he'll always be your dad. But I think I could love your mom again and I'll look after her, and I'll make sure you're always safe, but I will stay friends and friends only with your mom if you don't like the idea of me and her being a couple."

"Will she be happy?"

"Well I'd do everything in my power to make her happy, I promise I'll do everything for your mom, you and Ben."

"Then I guess it's okay, as long as my mom's happy, plus you're pretty cool." Jennifer said with a matter of fact tone making Finn laugh a little bit.

"Well that's good, as long as I'm cool right?"

"Pretty much." Jennifer laughed along with him as they reached the house to see everyone else heading inside only Rachel saw the two of them as Finn pulled Jennifer up onto his back. It only too Rachel about a second to run to them and burst.

"Jennifer you had me so worried!" Rachel said as Finn put Jennifer down off of his shoulders only for Rachel to pull her daughter into a vice tight hug.

"I'm sorry mom, but I'm okay at least." Jennifer replied looking up at Finn for help.

"She's right Rach, I mean I ran and found her at her first place I looked, so she wasn't out there any longer than twenty minutes until I got there and gave her my jacket. And she was smart enough to find shelter, she's fine and back home safe, right? I say we open gifts now." Finn said changing the subject quickly and leading Rachel into the house followed by Jennifer who was laughing as Rachel complained that they weren't done talking yet.

/

After the gifts were opened and more games were played and dinner was done with everyone went home with a goodbye and Rachel and Finn got ready to put the kids to bed, Rachel went to her office once Jennifer was in bed and Finn went to Ben's room to talk to his son.

"Ben can I ask you something?" Finn asked as he stepped through the door and sat beside Ben's bed.

"Yeah dad, what's up?" Ben replied as if Finn were the young one in the room now.

"Well it's kinda tough to ask, because I know mom only died a few months ago, well six months ago but still, I don't want you to think I'm forgetting your mom and that I didn't love her enough, because I did, and I'll always remember her, but sometimes you can love another person afterwards, and I think I do love someone again, but I want to know that you're okay with it. With me being with someone else." Finn started catching Ben's attention. "Ben what do you think about Rachel? Do you like her?"

"Are you kidding me? Dad she's awesome, she's nice and fun to be around. Why do you love Rachel?" Ben asked sitting up in bed and looking at Finn as if he were telling him the end of the world was coming.

"I said might, _might _but yeah it's Rachel, what I want to know is whether or not you'd mind if she and I got together, you know like a couple?"

"We wont forget mom though right? If one day you and Rachel got married or something? We could still go see mom right?"

"Slow down kid, marriage is the last thing on our minds, but we can still go see mom whenever you want." Finn replied with a nod when Ben smiled and laid back on the bed with a yawn. "Okay you go on to bed alright? And I promise you we'll never forget mom, remember Rachel and Jennifer still have to remember Michael too."

"Right, night Dad, love you."

"Love you too kid, sweet dreams." Finn got up and walked down the hallway to his room beside Rachel's and grabbed a sheet of paper to write something down. Once he was finished he quietly went down stairs and put the letter in the letter box, it was simple but Finn hoped it would work.

_Dear Rachel, _

_I'm going to make this quick because a letter to a person in the same house is kind of pointless. But today I talked to both of the kids and asked if they would mind me asking you to be my girlfriend, if you say yes they said they wouldn't mind. I want to take you out to dinner on Saturday but I don't want the kids to feel left out this time, so they can come too, maybe Breadsticks? When you get this and read it, then roll your eyes at my stupidity give me an answer._

_Do you want to be my girlfriend, and also go out with the kids and I on Saturday?_

_Finn._

The next morning Rachel got the mail and read Finn's letter and after rolling her eyes and calling him an idiot she said yes to going out on Saturday and to being with Finn officially. She enjoyed being around Finn and he was good to the kids, he was good to her if she was honest and she felt like he was her best bet to being happy again. Rachel would give it a shot and see where the date with the kids would get her. But she had to admit also that that years Remembrance Day had been the most eventful after Jennifer being born, it was a Remembrance Day to, well remember. She hadn't forgotten to pray for the troops that night.

* * *

Okay, so I hope everyone took the time today to take a minute and just have a moment of silence for the troops today :) Anyways here is chapter eleven and I hope you guys like it, just leave your suggestions in your review, oh and on that note, REMEMBER TO REVIEW :)


	12. Someday

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

CHAPTER TWELVE: SOMEDAY 

It was snowing outside; winter had finally hit Ohio with force. The ground was collecting a thick cover of snow and the sky showed no sign of stopping. Ben and Jennifer sat in the window looking out at Finn who was clearing the driveway so it wasn't as bad for Rachel in the morning, he was clad in a thick winter jacket, a scarf, gloves a winter hat and boots. The kids wanted to go outside but Rachel had said not until after supper, which they didn't think was fair seen as Finn was outside. Tomorrow was December second and they would be putting up a Christmas tree and putting out the Menorah, as they were celebrating both Christmas and Hanukkah this year.

"Mom, can we please go outside now?" Jennifer asked as Rachel walked past the living room.

"I said after supper Jennifer, now please stop asking." She replied as she sat down on the sofa with a sigh, Rachel had just gotten over a cold and was still tired, for the past week Finn had done everything around the house.

"Rachel do you think we can make a snow man later?" Ben questioned as Finn walked in the house, face red from the cold and snow frozen in his hair where his hat didn't cover.

"We can make a snow man later and if we can make it taller than your dad we can have something special when we come in." Rachel answered standing up slowly and walking into the kitchen to finish up supper. After cooking for a few minutes she suddenly felt cold arms wrap around her waist.

"It's friggin' cold out there Rach, make sure those kids are wrapped up good." Finn said from behind her as she tried to wriggle out of his arms.

"Finn, you're freezing! Let go." She laughed trying to push him away when he pulled her closer to his chest.

"I know I'm freezing, I'm proving a point while I warm up." He replied resting his chin on her head as she went back to cooking, trying to ignore his cold body.

"Why don't you set the table and warm up?"

"You got it boss."

For a few minutes they were quiet, Rachel cooked and Finn set the table. The two of them had been together for almost three weeks now and it was going great to say the least, Rachel enjoyed the company he gave her and Finn was great with the kids, they were reconnecting as a couple and it was smooth sailing. Both of them knew however that the building feelings inside were leading to a place they did years ago, they both knew that soon enough the words would erupt "I love you". Once dinner was done peacefully and everything was cleared up Finn went with the kids to get ready to go outside, on the way outside Finn grabbed a tape measure and Rachel measured him at 6'4".

"Okay kids, so I'm six foot and four inches so this snowman has to be that tall." Finn said grabbing a handful of snow and handing it to Ben and Jennifer. "You two are in charge of the bottom, sound good?"

"Yes sir!" they laughed and began rolling the ball in the snow, each of them taking turns to roll it.

"We can do the middle then." Finn smiled at Rachel as she handed him a ball of snow for him to roll. For an hour the four of them rolled and packed snow and when they were done they had two balls of snow to form the body and when they were ready Finn went next door and got Puck to help him lift the middle onto the bottom ball before the kids made the head of the snowman.

"This thing has to be how big?" Puck asked looking at the body of the snowman as Finn helped the kids roll the head.

"Six foot four inches." Rachel laughed at Puck's expression as he kept staring at the snowman.

"Wow, I wish I was this creative at eight, I sat and watched cartoons or beat other kids up."

"Yeah we know."

"I was a bad ass, but come on, who doesn't love a bad ass?"

"Most people Noah, most sane people."

"Thanks Rachel, I love you too neighbour." Rachel and Puck laughed and watched as Finn swung Jennifer up with the head in her hands so she could put it on the top. Together the three of them; Finn, Ben and Jennifer, put the eyes, nose and mouth on the snowman and stepped back to look at their handy work. Rachel stepped forward then and pushed Finn to stand beside the monstrous thing and stood back to compare heights and the snowman was exactly the same size as Finn, and after two hours of work so it should be.

At eight o clock the four of them said goodbye to Puck and went inside, Finn helped Rachel put the kids to bed and they went to the office, Rachel to work on the Sectionals set list and Finn to study for his exams coming up. Every now and then Rachel would ask Finn for his opinion on a song or he would ask for help on a question and they had the odd conversation and at one point it went silent for a long time, Finn was immersed in a question and Rachel sat looking at the page she was writing on.

"Finn?" she said quietly taking a deep unsteady breath and waited for a reply.

"Hmm?" he replied not looking up from his books as she spun the chair around to face his back.

"Can you just look up from your book for a second please?"

"Yeah sure Rach, what's up?" He asked quietly before she quickly leant forward and crashed her lips against his, he responded after a moment of shock and cupped her face in his left hand gently. After a minute or so she pulled away and left him stunned.

"I love you." She said with a small smile, making him pull her face back to his for another kiss a smile on his lips all the while.

"I love you too." He mumbled quietly, picking her up by the waist and sitting her in his lap, their lips mingling, each of them pouring everything they had into the kiss, Finn pulled her tight against himself wanting to feel closer to the woman who had him feeling star struck whenever he saw her. He felt her hand move to the left side of his face and trace the scars that lined it one by one and he shuddered beginning to pull away as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head in the crook where his neck met his shoulder.

"Finn don't, I don't care about those scars and neither should you, they don't matter to me and they don't change who you are." She whispered as his arms wrapped tightly around her torso when he kissed her temple.

"I know, I'm sorry." He replied his lips meeting hers in a soft kiss that slowly built. After a few minutes he stood up and carried her bridal style, quietly down the hallway and into his room. He placed her down on the bed and she tugged him down by his shirt to press her mouth back to his, Finn realized this was going a little bit farther than normal when Rachel's hands reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it up to the point where he had to pull away and tug it off before throwing it across the room. Rachel pulled back to look at the scars that she now saw truly did line his left side, the one that stood out the most was the one that slashed right across his chest, she tried not to pay too much attention to them but it caused her pain, knowing the pain Finn had once felt whilst over there in foreign countries.

"Rach, you okay?" he asked quietly pulling back to sit on his calves as she shuffled to sit up against the headboard.

"I'm fine Finn, it's just do you not hurt when you look at them?" she questioned running a finger over the one on his chest. He looked down and shrugged.

"I do, kind of, I mean they just bring back memories I'd rather not remember… but without them I might now be where I am right now, or if they were worse I may not be here at all… they just make me feel worthless is all."

"You're not worthless Finn… the total opposite." Rachel smiled and held her hand out, Finn took it and let Rachel pull him down beside her, he laid on his back his head sinking into the pillows as Rachel huddled against his side, his left arm wrapped around her. They stayed quiet for a long time just enjoying being where they were, and a while later they fell asleep in each other's arms like they'd both wanted for a long time now. Though they were both married before both of them knew it wasn't as good as this no matter how much they loved their spouses. This was where they were supposed to be whether people liked the fact or not.

/

The next day Finn drove the kids to school and went to the high school with Rachel to hang around for a little while. When she informed him she had to go help Will coach Glee he kissed her quickly and let her walk away down the familiar old hallways. He walked down the main corridor and took it all in, missing the days when most things were, somewhat, simple. His old locker still had a dent in it from the day in their senior year when Puck punched it for no reason other than a bet, the trophy from the 2012 Nationals still sat shining in the trophy case, he smiled, that was the year they proudly brought home the gold they'd been reaching for, for three years. An odd feeling passed over him when he walked into the auditorium at the back, looking down at the stage, he missed performing, he missed the days when he could just pick some song and have it say absolutely _everything _all at once, he loved that feeling.

Sighing he backed out of the auditorium and walked down the hallway again passing the office of Ms. Pillsbury back in the day, he didn't know she was still in that office though until he looked in and she waved wildly at him.

"Hey Ms. Pillsbury." He smiled stepping through the door and she stepped forward and hugged him, Emma had gotten over her OCD finally in their final year here and the kids had learned that she was a lot cooler without the problem in her way.

"Finn you've grown so much." She said simply when she pulled away and looked up to him with a smile. "How come you're walking these hallways again?"

"Taking in the memories I suppose, and looking at the place I'm hoping to be teaching at soon."

"Oh that's right! Rachel said you were taking courses on teaching. You know full well Will, will hire you on the spot, he's always talking about you kids."

"Oh he's mentioned a lot around all of our houses too so the feeling's mutual."

"That's nice to hear, but Finn we'll have to catch up soon, I have to make a phone call." Emma smiled as Finn nodded and walked out of the office with a smile and wave before he made his way slowly towards the choir room in time to hear a familiar tune erupting from the door. He stopped in the doorway in time to hear Rachel begin singing to the song with Will and the kids having a good time along with her.

_Mmmm better...mmm better..._

_Absolutely no one that knows me better_

_No one that can make me feel sooo goooood_

_How did we stay so long together?_

_When everybody everybody said we never would_

_And just when I I start to think they're right_

_That love has died..._

When the chorus began for the first time Finn smiled and sang along with Rachel all attention on the two of them now as Will sat there with a smile on his face.

_There you go making my heart beat again_

_Heart beat again_

_Heart beat again_

_There you go making me feel like a kid_

_Won't you do it and do it one time?_

_There you go pulling me right back in_

_Right back in_

_Right back in_

_And I know-oo I'm never letting this _

_I'm stuck on you_

_Whutooo whutooo_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby we're stuck like glue_

_Whutooo whutooo_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby we're stuck like glue_

_Some days I don't feel like trying_

_Some days you know I wanna just give up_

_When it doesn't matter who's right fight about it all night_

_Had enough_

_You give me that look_

_"I'm sorry baby let's make up"_

_You do that thing that makes me laugh_

_And just like that..._

_There you go making my heart beat again_

_Heart beat again_

_Heart beat again_

_There you go making me feel like a kid_

_Won't you do it and do it one time_

_There you go pulling me right back in_

_Right back in_

_Right back in_

_And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo_

_I'm stuck on you_

_Whutooo whutooo_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby we're stuck like glue_

_Whutooo whutooo_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby were stuck like glue_

_Whutooo Whutoo_

_You almost stay out too stuck together from the ATL_

_Whutooo Whutoo_

_Feeling kinda sick?_

_Just a spoon full of sugar make it better real quick_

_I say_

_Whutooo Whutoo_

_Whatcha gonna do with that?_

_Whutooo Whutoo_

_Come on over here with that_

_Sugar sticky sweet stuff_

_Come on give me that stuff_

_Everybody wants some_

_Melodies that get stuck_

_Up in your head_

_Whutooo whutooo_

_Up in your head_

_Whutooo whutooo_

_Up in your head_

_Whutooo whutooo_

_Up in your head_

_Whutooo whutooo_

_Whuthoo whutooo_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me together say it's all I wanna do_

_I said_

_There you go making my heart beat again_

_Heart beat again_

_Heart beat again_

_There you go making me feel like a kid_

_Won't you do it and do it one time_

_There you go pulling me right back in_

_Right back in_

_Right back in_

_And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo_

_There you go making my heart beat again_

_Heart beat again_

_Heart beat again_

_There you go making me feel like a kid_

_Won't you do it and do it one time_

_There you go pulling me right back in_

_Right back in_

_Right back in_

_And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo_

_I'm stuck on you_

_Whutooo whutooo_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby we're stuck like glue_

_Whutooo whutooo_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby were stuck like glue_

_Whutooo whutooo_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby we're stuck like glue_

When the song was over the class clapped and Will stood up to come and give Finn a hug, a huge smile on his face, one Rachel hadn't seen since Nationals.

"Finn my boy it's nice for you to grace the halls of McKinley again." He grinned as Finn nodded and clapped him on the back. "We're just going over the set list for Sectionals so feel free to come and hang around for a little bit maybe you could help us go over it, give us your opinion?"

"Sure Mr. Schue, it'd be an honor. What songs do you guys have picked out?" They all got into conversation and went to work spending an hour and a bit going over the songs. Finn met all the kids and helped them out a little bit, he enjoyed this, teaching kids, maybe Rachel was right, maybe he would be a good teacher. Either way he had fun helping out.

That night Rachel, Finn, Ben and Jennifer all put up the decorations for the holidays and lit the first candle on the Menorah before decorating the Christmas tree. They all had fun and afterwards Finn offered to make cookies with Jennifer while Rachel and Ben went to hockey practice, Jennifer hadn't joined again this year, it wasn't her thing. She and Finn were bonding and Finn loved the idea of her being this close to him, she felt like the daughter he wanted some days, and she seemed to gravitate towards him a lot when something was bothering her. Finn enjoyed this, getting into family motions with Rachel and the kids, Ben was already calling Jennifer his sister and was looking out for her at school, it was nice knowing that everyone got along well, and Finn found himself hoping that one day he and Rachel could have a child together, not right now of course but some day, some day after he'd stood with her at the altar and took her home as his wife, he knew it'd happen someday, he felt it in his heart and in his soul. The thought brought a smile to his face.

* * *

Hey guys,

So it's been a week since my last update and I apologize for that :)

Anyways so the song used in this chapter is Stuck Like Glue by Sugarland and I think it's a pretty catchy song.

Also, I'm working on a NEW story and I'm saying this now, if you add my Fan-Fiction Facebook and comment on my wall I can send you chapter one of it, right now it is untitled and it is AU but it should be good, if you're interested the facebook is Shanny C Fan-Fiction.

~ Shanny


	13. Date Night

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

CHAPTER 13: Date Night

Valentines Day was coming up quickly, just a few days and Finn wanted to do something nice for Rachel. Most of their dates recently had been with them, and as much as they loved their kids, they wanted some alone time. With Finn either at school or work, Rachel working or helping with glee they had little time with just the two of them at home with Ben and Jennifer. So Finn did what he could for a good date in Lima; dinner for two at Breadsticks while his mom and Burt looked after the kids.

"Hey, Rach can you come here for a minute please?" He called from the living room at nine pm, the kids were in bed and the house was quiet as Rachel moved around cleaning. Rachel walked in and came and Sat next to him on the couch. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple. "On Friday, at seven, what are your plans?"

"Um, I was planning on picking possible songs for Regionals, why do you ask?" She replied, looking up at him with curious eyes. Rachel was getting more and more comfortable with Finn, so comfortable she found herself thinking about a future with him. Just them and the kids.

"I ask because I was wondering if on Friday you would like to come to dinner with me, at Breadsticks? Just you and l, and maybe a bottle of wine?"

"That sounds very romantic Finn, but what about the kids?"

"Thought about that too, my mom and Burt are going to look after them. They just about volunteered to do it."

"Oh, were then, I'd love to go out with you on Friday." Finn smiled and Leant down, pressing his lips to Rachel's in a soft, passionate kiss. Rachel returned the kiss quickly, moving herself into Finn's lap, straddling him. His hands rested on her waist as hers ran down his shoulders and onto his chest. It kept going like this for a while, just Like every night and when it began to progress they pulled away and went to bed with an 'l Love you'.

/

Friday night came along and Valentine's Day arrived. Finn was dropping the kids off at Carole and Burt's while Rachel got dressed for the date. She wore a deep blue dress and let her hair simply fall loosely down over her shoulders, she wanted to look her best for Finn tonight. She was completely ready when Finn arrived ten minutes later dressed in a white dress shirt with a tie and black dress pants, his hair up in the usual flip. He smiled when he saw her, taking her hand to led her to the car. On the drive to the restaurant the two of them were quiet, every now and then they would steal a glance, and when they locked gazes it would be met with a smile.

"I never said this at the house but you look amazing." Finn said with a smile as they were lead to their table. Rachel smiled in return and squeezed his hand tightly before letting it go to sit opposite him.

"Thank you Finn, you look great tonight too." She replied taking a sip of her water as the water left.

"I'd say I tried but the truth is my mom helped me pick this out." He laughed, he looked up and took Rachel's hand on the table top and held it securely in his, he wanted Rachel to feel everything he felt, he wondered if she pictured a future with him, ever thought about marriage after her husband died, ever thought about another baby, he wanted to know it all, that was pretty much the reason he asked her out tonight. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled, she'd gotten used to Finn saying 'I love you' at random times, she liked it, it really did remind her he loved her, when Michael was alive the only time he'd say 'I love you' was when they went to bed, it was just words he'd mumble.

"You know I was thinking the other night, you know, about the future, I was wondering, have you ever thought about that? I mean with me?"

"I have, now and then the thought comes to me, you know getting married again, or getting a house that's a family house, or even maybe another baby, but it's just a thought, what do you think about?"

"I think about getting married, to a woman I know like the back of my hand instead of a woman I grew to love, I mean it's hard knowing what had is gone and you have to move on, I'm just in dream land most days, you know? I do want it all again, a family, hell all of it. I kind of want that with you, I know we've only been together like four months Rach but you know, my mom says that when you find love and it's for real that you should go for it and enjoy it. I'm not asking you to marry me now, but to think on it would be nice, maybe?" Finn watched Rachel for a moment as she took in what he was saying, she was smiling and watching his hand that was wrapped around her own as he reached into his pocket to pull out a small box, a red one, he opened the box to show a simple silver band and held it out to her. "It's just a promise ring for now, but I don't take it lightly this time, because this time I promise to be a man and support you, and not leave for something I might regret later on."

"You're sweet Finn, you really are." Rachel smiled as Finn leant over the table and kissed her quickly before sitting back and holding the box out. She took the box and carefully took the ring out to put it onto her finger making Finn smile with pride. The rest of the meal went with fluid conversation, the occasional question of kids, or a house, just a step into the future. "How did you react, you know when you found out Laura was having a baby?"

"I wasn't ready, or at least I didn't think I was, I mean I barely knew Laura, we got married too quickly and then to have a baby? I didn't meet him until he was six months old, but my Benjamin, that's when your whole mindset just changes, I wanted to be a dad then, and I wanted the baby. But I still went back you know? I just don't know what I was thinking, my son wanted and needed his dad around but I just… wasn't. What about you, what did you think about being a mom?"

"I was excited, I wanted babies, a family of my own. I was excited when I found out about Jennifer, and Michael was a great father to her, and we always talked about having more children, but then the accident happened and well no more children when there is no man, you know how It is."

"Do you still want more kids?"

"I do want another baby, yes, but when the time is right this time around. I want a boy this time around I think, I'm not sure why but a baby boy would top it all for me."

"I want another kid too, I actually want to be there for the first breath, first step, I missed every single first for Ben, I guess I just want to see every little moment." Rachel smiled listening to Finn speak about things like that, the little things someone might take for granted, he missed that and wanted it more than anything. That was when it hit her, Finn was ready to just be a family man, he was ready to have what the two of them had in high school. This was the man she wanted to marry, and it had been all those years ago.

/

When supper was finished it was almost ten and Finn decided they should probably go pick the kids up, Burt was watching TV with Ben and Jennifer when they got to Finn's parents house. The second Finn and Rachel walked through the front door the kids ran at them, hugging them, telling them what they did and it was just mayhem. They sat and talked for a while with Carole and Burt and when they went to leave Jennifer was asleep on the couch, Ben walked with Rachel to the car as Finn picked Jennifer up so he wouldn't wake her up. Rachel watched this subtly with a small smile on her face, Rachel loved Ben as if he were her child and it seemed that Finn loved Jennifer, she already knew Jennifer loved Finn, she always talked about him. Upon arriving home Ben once again walked with Rachel while Finn carried Jennifer into the house and up to bed before going to say good night to Ben.

"Finn?" he heard Rachel's voice say from the doorway of her bedroom, he turned back and went to meet her in the door frame.

"What's up?" he asked looking at Rachel's face and smiling, she was beautiful, he watched her every movement, the way she would move her hair out of her eyes, or the way she shifted her weight now and then, he loved the little things she did.

"I wanted to thank you for tonight, it was nice, my best Valentine's Day ever." Finn smiled and leant down to press his lip to Rachel's, bending down so she didn't have to stand on her toes. She pulled away smiling, like every night, but tonight she asked him to stay in her room, Finn accepted her offer and went to get changed before coming back. He slid into bed behind her and wrapped his arms tightly around her, kissing her neck gently every now and then, enjoying being with her.

"Hey Rach?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Finn."

* * *

Okay guys so just a little update, hope you liked it :)

Okay so, just some news here, Forty Five has been put on hold, it will be finished soon I hope but for now it will just stay unfinished. I do have a new story in the works and as of now it remains untitled, if you would like the rough draft of the first two chapters sent to you, add the facebook ( Shanny C Fan-Fiction) :) Also, I am thinking of taking a small step out of my comfort zone of Finchel and possibly writting a one shot of Sam/Quinn, so for that one I want your guys' opinion. :)

~ Shanny


	14. Finally

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: FINALLY 

When May came around again Finn felt the pressures of Laura not being around even more, one day after a rough day of work and schooling he went to the cemetery with fresh flowers and a tiny box in his pocket, Rachel was picking up the kids that day so he took the time he had to go talk to Laura. He took a seat on the grass and placed the flowers by the head stone and sat for a moment unsure of what to say. The spring breeze whispered around him and he listened to his surroundings for a while, he needed words, and sadly he didn't really have any, no matter how much he tried.

"Um, I don't quite know what to say here Laura. It's been a damn year now, Ben's doing good, Rachel's been taking good care of him. It was three years ago last month that her husband died you know. I'm doing just fine too, when I got back home I had a tough time but I'm better now, I'm thinking of selling the house, I'm living with Rachel, in the guest bedroom of course, I-I um, gave her a promise ring, I know it seems too fast and as if it's on a whim, but I loved Rachel before I met you, we went to high school together. I don't know how to move on from here, I have a ring, an engagement ring, I've had it for a week now, just in my pocket, waiting for the right time." He said quietly fiddling with his hands as he looked at the headstone. "I don't know what to do or what to say, and that's the hard part, I-I well I think I love her, enough to do anything for her… I don't know what you'd think of me, moving on so quickly… I want to marry her Laura… I want a family again. I want to ask her more than anything, I just don't know how to."

Finn sat for a few minutes again before sighing and standing up to walk away, his hand twirling the box in his pocket. He'd figure out a way to ask Rachel soon. Tonight even if he got the guts to, he was just worried about her answer, why, just a few months prior he gave her a promise ring, just three months ago. What would she say, what would she do? Well that night he sat in the living room waiting for Rachel to come down from putting the kids in bed, he moved over and wrapped his arm around her.

"Shouldn't you be studying for the tests you have coming up Finn?" Rachel asked as she leant into his side, he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'm not in high school anymore Rach, I already studied for ten minutes, it's all good." He replied taking a deep breath and kissing her head quickly. "So, um, I've been doing some thinking Rach, about us and all, and I was thinking, I'm selling my house soon, and um I thought, you know, maybe we could buy a house, together, in Lima of course but one that's ours. I want a whole life with you Rachel not just little things we can share, I want us to have a house together with the kids, I want to come home from work every day and know how your day went, I want us to have a child together, one that's ours together. I want it all with you because I know, no matter what I've always loved you and I'll never stop, so I want to ask you something, and I want you to answer it honestly, because no matter what your answer is I won't stop loving you." With quick movements Finn stood up and took Rachel's hand as he knelt in front of her. "Rachel Johnson, I love you and I swear on my life I will love you until the day I die, will you marry me?"

"Oh… Finn, yes, of course!" Finn smiled and placed the ring on Rachel's finger before leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers, she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few minutes they pulled apart and Finn took Rachel's hand to lead them quietly to his room, he laid her down on the bed before moving forward to kiss her again.

Their hands roamed each other's bodies, slowly things started to progress and they tried to stay quiet, Finn's room was two away from the kids so it wasn't likely they would hear anything anyways, but he didn't want to take any chances. He leant down and pulled Rachel closer to him, kissing her with more force now as he thrust slowly into her, a quiet moan escaped her mouth as Finn kissed down her neck. A little while later the two of them fell over the edge together, Finn joined his hand with Rachel's as they laid down beside each other, Rachel huddled against Finn's side. One thought entered Finn's mind _It can only go up from here._

/

Three weeks later Finn decided to go "visit Kurt" for a few days in New York. Really he went and found where Michael was buried, to thank him for keeping Rachel happy in the years he himself failed to do so, he thanked him for being a part in raising Jennifer, for bringing her into the world, Finn thanked Michael for being a good man to the girls he now considered his family. Finn left New York feeling like he'd made amends, he made sure Michael knew who he was and how Finn would take care of Rachel and Jennifer, he went back to Lima and told Rachel his real reason for going to New York and she had never been prouder to call him hers.

Soon after the wedding planning sprung into action, when they wanted it, where they wanted it, who they wanted to be there, every detail was soon put into order and the wedding would take place next year on Valentines Day, Finn thought it cheesy but it was what Rachel had wanted and he made sure it would happen. Life began moving on faster, Finn graduated from the college with a teaching degree, he got a job teaching shop and engineering at the high school and Rachel was soon bumped up to vice principal of WMHS. The kids were happy of the arrangements and in October of that year together Finn and Rachel bought a house of their own. With four bedrooms, enough for a baby when they were ready. Had they known being ready would have been sooner they probably would have gotten a house together earlier; a month before the wedding Rachel found out she was pregnant.

/

"Finn!"

"Whatever I did I'm sorry, I'll fix it now, don't hurt me." Finn ran up the stairs and into the bathroom almost tripping on the way through the door. Rachel stood looking at the counter where five tests were laid out, all of them declaring 'positive'. "Mk, so I know what those are… don't know what they're saying though. Is it good?"

"Of course it's good! I'm pregnant!" Rachel exclaimed and launched herself into Finn's arms, he stood, shocked and ecstatic, his only problem was the fact he was frozen on the spot.

"Rach, baby are you serious?"

"I wouldn't joke about this Finn, aren't you excited?"

"Oh, I'm more than excited, the kids are old enough now, Jennifer just turned nine and Ben's almost ten, well we could tell them later, and just a month before the before the wedding. You have no idea, how excited I am." Finn pulled Rachel closer to him, his lips pressed against hers, the two were happier than they had been for a while, they'd had a lot of stress surrounding them recently and this was a miracle of some relief. They told the kids that night and they were excited, it just started arguments between them on where they wanted a sister or a brother, Ben wanted a boy 'because I already have a sister, another one would be too much', and Jennifer wanted a sister 'because boys are idiots and she never wanted to date one, never mind have two brothers'. Needless to say the two took it… well, took it like only kids would.

When the wedding came around it sent shockwaves of nerves through Finn, sure he and Rachel had both been married before, but this was what his dream had been in high school. He grinned widely as Rachel's fathers walked her down the isle, the only other time he had felt this proud was when he met Ben, and he knew this was perfect, what he'd wanted for a long time. Finn smiled and took Rachel's hands during the ceremony, and when the time came to say 'I do' it just didn't come fast enough. With the ring on each of their fingers they shared their first kiss as a married couple, and it was everything they'd ever dreamed of in high school. Their honeymoon was spent with the kids for a week in L.A and as much as they enjoyed it they wanted to get back home.

Two months later on a scheduled ultrasound Finn and Rachel found out they were having a baby girl, Finn couldn't keep the smile off of his face as this was announced, because that was when it hit him, he would be there for every first this time, no more going off to war when he wanted to be home, just teaching kids who hated his guts because he made them learn. The fact was he and Rachel were doing this together and he couldn't wish it another way. He went into Daddy Overdrive after the ultrasound and went to work straight away working on the baby's room, the walls were done in varying shades of pinks and light browns, the crib and changing table were put up the day they were bought, he even set up a baby shower. It was going well for them and as a family they were growing happier by the day, even though it didn't seem possible. The baby was due in September and everything was arranged and finalized by the beginning of August.

It was going like a fairy tale for Finn and Rachel, even if it all did start on a rocky, bumpy road with no light to guide them. They were making it work and were finally fully happy.

* * *

Hey guys, so a quick update, how about it, I said Id get one up today and I did. I hope you enjoy it and please remember to REVIEW! Please :)

Thanks guys, happy reading.


	15. Are You Ready

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

.CHAPTER FIFTEEN: ARE YOU READY

"Finn, you need to hurry the hell up." Rachel said as she leant against the wall as another contraction rocketed through her body, Finn was rushing around the house grabbing bags and talking to his mom on the phone. It was mid September and the kids were back at school, Finn had rushed home from work when Rachel called him, she was already at home due to maternity leave. "Finn, now please."

"Rach, honey, I'm trying I really am, but I can only do so much right now. Take a breath and just calm down." Finn replied looking for the car keys, will grimacing at the first grey hair that was in his face. "Yes mom, okay no, Rachel is in labour so I need you to puck Ben and Jen up from school at three thirty,…. Yeah, when you pick them up you can all come to the hospital…. No she's on time…. Yeah, mom I seriously need to go…. Yeah, bye mom, love you." With a sigh Finn hung up the phone and grabbed the keys and rushed Rachel to the car. Finn was both excited and scared for this he hadn't done it before, this whole father thing was still all patchy with him especially while the kids were babies, babies he was new at.

/

"… and further more Finn, I seriously hate you." Rachel cringed into the bed as Finn sat in the chair next to her with a car manual. "How can you just sit there and read… wait, you're reading. Any other time reading would be great Finn, but this is your fault you know."

"I got that part Rach, the last ten times you told me you hate me. It's not my fault we've been here three hours and you're not ready to have the baby. I'm not God, I can't make her come."

"You know a simple 'everything's gonna be fine Rach' would be nice right about now."

"Rach, I'd say that, but come on the last time I said it you told me to go away, then cried about me leaving when I went to go see the kids, 'everything's gonna be fine Rach' causes problems."

"You're lucky you aren't a woman Finn."

"Yes, yes I am, but explain to me why I am. Again."

"Don't even get me started." Finn laughed at his wife and leant over his hand gently on her baby bump and firmly pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you, now just take a deep breath and calm down drama queen." Quietly he sat back down in his chair and went back to his book while holding her hand as she sat waiting for progress. Meanwhile in the waiting room their friends were all slowly gathering, having flown in from their homes or drove here when they heard. Ben and Jennifer sat with Finn and Rachel's parents, Puck sat next to Quinn with Riley on his knees, Kurt sat next to Mercedes beside Burt, Artie and Tina were sat with Brittany and Mike, Santana was sat talking to them, and later on in the evening Will rushed in.

"Does anyone know what they're calling her?" Artie asked from his chair as everyone sat patiently waiting for some news.

"Nope, I don't think they told anyone, not even Ben and Jen, right kids?" Kurt replied looking to his nephew and niece.

"Yeah, we don't know." Ben replied as he went back to his game of rock, paper, scissors. Again the waiting room went silent, everyone would now and then have a conversation about something, or catch up with each other, but they sat there until eight the next morning, until Finn walked proudly into the waiting room and announced the birth of their baby girl Josie Raine Hudson. Finn smiled and took the two tired older siblings into see their little sister before anyone else went in.

The baby had a head or dark hair and bright pink cheeks , wrapped in a pink blanket with a white cap on. She was held tightly in Rachel's arms as Rachel looked down at her, her eyes never drifting. When Rachel fell asleep that afternoon Finn sat with Ben, Jennifer and Josie in the corner of the room telling them stories, or talking about school and what they thought of everything that was going on. He valued this time with them, held it close to them, because he knew one day he wouldn't have all this time with them.

/

Josie was crying again and Finn jumped out of bed to go get her, and once again sang quietly to her while he made his rounds through the house like he did an hour earlier. Rachel had a cold again and Ben and Jennifer were sleeping, Finn was doing most things this past week. It had been two months since Josie was born and had been brought home from the hospital and Finn was back at work during the day, and being daddy when he got home, and he loved it. At thirty two Finn was enjoying his life finally with his family at home every day, every now and then he looked back on his past, his time in the army had taught him a lot, be it that to love is to live, or that to take every day as your last to see life fully, he did it all and now that he was with Rachel again, his life truly was in full swing, he had a wife he cherished and three kids he would die for, he finally knew what a full life was. He didn't care if Rachel got mad at him for not moving his things when he left them somewhere, or that his hair was going grey strand by strand as his nights got less sleep, or that work was making him want to pull said hair out, he was enjoying what he had and it felt good.

He knew these phases wouldn't last long and he knew that one day this house would just have he and Rachel occupying it full time, and he knew that would seem like it came quickly to he and Rachel but would seem like it dragged for the kids, but he wanted to slow down time already. For now he and Rachel would see where the next day took them, and smile at the rewards it presented them.

* * *

Hey guys so as you can probably tell the story is winding down, the next chapter will be the Epilogue, but! I already have a new story in the works and chapter one will hopefully be up by Thursay :) Please remember to review and know that I do read them all. If you have questions ask them, like a few weeks back a reader asked me

**Why chose adoption for Puck and Quinn? **

I picked this because in the first episode back Puck mentioned a Vasectomy, now I wasn't sure if he was kidding or serious but I decided I'd go with him being serious for this story, hense the adoption as I figured he and Quinn would at some point want a child.

I also have another request along with questions, in your review I thought it'd be cool to state which country you are in, now, I'm in Canada right now but I was born in England and I want to get a vague idea of where my readers are from :)

So PLEASE review! :)


	16. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

. EPILOGUE 

Finn flicked the lighter and lit the white candle with a smile before looking beside him at his step daughter who's eyes were cast on the floor. Today was the day. She stood in a long white dress a delicate veil layered with her dark curls flowing down to the middle of her back; he himself was dressed in a black tux with a white shirt and silver tie. Normally he hated these 'monkey suits' but this was a special occasion, he slowly held his arm out as the music started, their cue to move, Jennifer linked her arm with Finn's as they began to walk slowly down the aisle.

"I'm nervous Finn." She whispered, leaning closer to her step father.

"There's no need for _you _to be nervous Jen, that man at the end of this red carpet thinks the world of you, and as much as I may disagree with him some days I know he'll be good to you. You're twenty five and it's time to fully start your own life." Finn smiled down at her for a moment before searching for his wife and looking pointedly at the candle that represented Michael's presence that day. "Oh and just letting you know, I'd love a granddaughter soon."

"Not picky are you?"

"Baby, I have a grandson, another little girl to spoil would be nice." Finn took a deep breath at the same time as Jennifer did when they reached the end of the aisle. He took her hand in his free one and placed it into Tyson's hand. "Make sure you look after her good."

"Yes sir." With a smile Finn stepped down and went to take a seat beside Rachel who sat with Ben, Josie and Christopher, along with Ben's wife Tara and their three month old son Harry. Ben was twenty six now, Josie was sixteen and Christopher, Finn and Rachel's second and last child together was fourteen. Rachel took Finn's hand as Finn held the candle proudly in his right hand, together they watched as Jennifer took her vows to Tyson, the two had been together since high school and as much as Finn hated it this wedding was going on now as Tyson would be deployed again in a month.

By the time the rings were exchanged Rachel was crying just as she had at Ben's wedding. Finn had a soft smile on his face as he squeezed Rachel's hand tightly in his own. On the way out of the church after the ceremony Finn and Rachel walked with their kids, Rachel held the candle in the war summer air as Finn carried Harry in his arm, outside they met up with Quinn, Puck, Kurt and "the once evil neighbour from the apartment next door" Mitch, they had photo's taken with the newlyweds before having to pile into cars to go to the town hall where the wedding reception would be held. When the time came for speeches Finn stood up from his table with a smile to the crowd of friends, family and new family as he cleared his throat.

"Now, some of you in this room know that I am terrible with words, I tend to ramble on and on, but I did want to say a few words for my daughter Jennifer. So she's my stepdaughter but she knows she's like my own, I watched her go into the high school her mother and I attended, she went with my son, a grade ahead of other kids her age, sure there were still slushies and there was still the normal groups but that's high school. I watched her grow up into a wonderful, beautiful woman and saw her graduate and move out of the house." Finn smiled and looked to the floor before facing the crowd again. "When she met Tyson in her sophomore year I was… worried, I didn't want to see her get hurt, and sure they had their ups and downs but I'm happy to see I couldn't be more wrong about Tyson. I'm happy to welcome you to the family Tyson, and I'm happy for the union of our families and as I told Jenny earlier I am waiting for a little granddaughter. And finally congratulations to the happy couple." Finn sat down to the sound of applause and pressed a soft kiss to Rachel's lips as the reception got into full swing. Finn and Rachel took to the dance floor after the newlyweds first dance, Finn still wasn't the best dancer but he led Rachel around the floor carefully.

"I can't believe she's married." Rachel said softly as the two watched Jennifer dancing in an odd way with Ben, the two of them laughing while Tyson watched on with Josie and Christopher. The family together had come a long way since the loss of loved ones and the arguments of the past had arose again, but that was seventeen years ago now and everything was good in the world, for them as a family.

"Neither can I, but then again, I doubt it'll be long until Josie is married, hell it's only two years until she graduates." Finn smiled softly and rested his forehead against Rachel's.

Ten months after the wedding Tyson made it home in time for the arrival of his and Jennifer's first baby, a baby boy who they named Finn, though it wasn't the granddaughter Finn had said he'd like he and Rachel couldn't have been prouder.

Two years later Josie graduated high school, with honours and went off to university in Florida.

Four years later Christopher graduated and followed in the footsteps of his father and joined the army.

Life had gone far for Finn and Rachel in their years reunited and married, with four children they had the family they'd both wanted, they had grandchildren and would be receiving more in the upcoming years. Day by day they years moved on and every November 11th a moment of silence would fill the house, and neither of them ever forgot the things that brought them together, be it the first time, or fates second chance. Though waiting had been the hardest part, in the long run it had paid off, and together Finn and Rachel lived out their own happily ever after.

* * *

Okay guys, so this is it! I'm sad to see this come to an end but with every end there's a new behining which is why tomorrow I shall be uploading a few chapters of my new story!

I really hoped you guys enjoyed this one and I hope to see you're guys reviews. So please, Remember to Review! :)


End file.
